


Roto

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco tienen una relación, hasta que Harry se entera que fue solo una apuesta, con consecuencias inesperadas, todo se complica y mucho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El desengaño

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Drarry que escribí hace...mucho tiempo. No he querido betearlo de nuevo ni nada porque creo que es fiel reflejo de como escribía entonces y este fic es también lo que leía en el fadom hace casi diez años ya. ¡Madre mía! como pasa el tiempo... Y como ha cambiado todo.

Harry Potter estaba aquel día más feliz que en toda su vida, tanto era así que una sonrisa boba iluminaba su cara sin que el chico pudiera evitarlo.

 

¿La razón? La noche anterior había tenido su primera experiencia sexual y nada menos que con “el príncipe de Slytherin”, Draco Malfoy, que era su pareja desde hacía más de tres meses y era además el chico que le había robado el corazón.

 

Recordó que había olvidado su varita en la habitación del rubio y decidió ir a buscarla, dándole de paso a su exquisito Sly un sorpresivo achuchón de buenos días y robarle algún que otro delicioso beso antes de ir a desayunar, así… como aperitivo matutino.

 

Tan abstraído iba en sus alegres pensamientos, que no notó que su novio no estaba sólo hasta que casi estuvo dentro de la habitación y unas sonoras carcajadas frenaron sus buenas intenciones. Harry, se apoyó en la pared ocultándose, con un mal presentimiento. Ignorante aún de hasta qué punto su intuición le iba a dar dolorosamente la razón una vez más.

 

Draco no estaba sólo.

 

— ¡Vamos Draco, confiesa! ¿Te tiraste a San Potter o no?—oyó que preguntaba socarronamente Theodore Nott.

 

Harry escuchaba incapaz de reaccionar, esperando la respuesta de Draco con el corazón en un puño.

 

— ¡Está bien, sí, me acosté con él!—reconoció al fin un crispado Draco.

 

El chico de ojos verdes tragó duro, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Una terrible angustia oprimía su garganta dolorosamente.

 

— ¿Ya estás contento Nott?— inquirió la tensa voz del rubio— ahora que ya lo sabes—continuó— ¿te importaría mucho dejarme sólo? Tengo que arreglarme para ir a clase.

 

Nott, entendió enseguida el mensaje de Draco y optó por guardar silencio; pero la inteligencia no era precisamente el fuerte de cierta rubia Slytherin que se creía el centro del universo.

 

— ¡0ooooh, sí, claro, como tu quieras Drakito!— dijo la empalagosa e irritante voz de Pansy.

 

—Pero ¡nos debes una cena y espero que te estires monada!  
O cierto Gryffindor moreno y que está como un queso, se enterará de que solo fue una apuesta para ti— dijo riendo estúpidamente.

 

>> ¿Qué le dirás?— continuó la perversa muchacha—. Tal vez… ¡Uhmmmm, déjame pensar!, ¿algo así como: Mira Potty te he follado y he ganado un montón de galeones gracias a ti?

 

Harry se fue deslizando por la pared hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, sus piernas que de pronto parecían de gelatina, se negaban a sostenerle un segundo más. ¡Una apuesta!, todo había sido una maldita patraña. ¡Draco nunca le había querido! Todo le daba vueltas.

— ¡No puede ser cierto, no, por favor por favor…!—Suplicaba mentalmente, al tiempo que sentía romperse en mil pedazos su frágil corazón, y un torrente de lágrimas bañaban sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¡Cállate maldita estúpida!— rugió Draco— ¡Ni se te ocurra amenazarme! ¿Con quién piensas que estás hablando Parkinson?—siseó el rubio sitiándola contra la pared.

>> ¡Si sale una sola palabra acerca de esto por tu venenosa bocaza, te juro que cuando termine contigo desearás no haber nacido!

 

La rubia muy asustada salió apresuradamente de la habitación y casi se lleva a Harry por delante.

 

— ¡Potter!— exclamó, más bien chilló, la Sly— ¿Qué haces aquí?— el grito de la chica hizo aparecer inmediatamente a los otros dos muchacho.

 

En cuanto Draco vió el estado del moreno, comprendió que Harry había escuchado todo e intentó arreglarlo.

 

—Por favor Harry…deja que te explique— suplicó el rubio, pero enseguida comprendió que el de ojos esmeraldas no le perdonaría.

 

Harry, se incorporó a duras penas y le apartó a un lado para entrar en la habitación del rubio, esa que tan bien había conocido la noche anterior, cuando hicieron el amor hasta la extenuación.

 

Así era Draco, capaz de llevarlo al mismísimo cielo… para abocarlo al más terrible de los infiernos al momento siguiente, y lo peor de todo es que estaba locamente enamorado de aquel slytherin creído, mimado y arrogante.

 

El Gryffindor cogió su varita mientras sentía la penetrante mirada del rubio fija en su persona, pero no dio señales de notarlo.

 

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho?— exclamó el rubio sin poder evitarlo. Sus compañeros le miraron impresionados. Draco Malfoy jamás se conmovía, nunca perdía la compostura pues no eran dignas de un Malfoy ciertas aptitudes, y dejar ver tus sentimientos a los demás era una de ellas; pero en ese instante el rubio sólo veía los bellos ojos del moreno que reflejaban una profunda tristeza, la luz de las bellas orbes esmeralda había desaparecido.

 

Con la varita en la mano Harry se acercó al rubio, pero no le lanzó ninguna maldición como por un momento Draco pensó que haría y sabía que merecía. 

 

El hermoso Gryffindor que se había entregado a él como nadie lo hizo nunca, aquel que le había regalado los mejores tres meses de su vida, simplemente le besó por última vez, y le dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla:

 

—Espero que seas feliz Draco, pero tendrás que hacerlo sin mí— Draco, que le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, intentó retenerlo pero Harry ya había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. 

 

Ahora fue Draco quien cayó de rodillas sobre el duro suelo al comprender que acababa de perder a Harry, tal vez para siempre por su tremenda estupidez.

 

Había dejado marchar al único chico que le había amado de verdad, a alguien excepcionalmente noble y bueno.

 

Harry se había ido de su vida y la culpa era totalmente suya.


	2. Huyendo de ti

Como buen Malfoy, a Draco no le costó demasiado recuperar su compostura y decidió buscar a Harry para intentar hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, pues no quería perderle. Ver a su chico tan destrozado por culpa suya, le había abierto los ojos. Si antes había tenido dudas respecto a lo que sentía por Harry, ahora no tenía ninguna, en absoluto, él quería al Gryffindor. 

 

Sí, aunque tarde Draco se había dado cuenta de que amaba al chico de ojos esmeraldas, y que bajo ningún concepto quería que se alejase de él. 

 

Le buscó por todo el Castillo, por los terrenos, por todos aquellos lugares que creía podía estar, pero ni rastro de Harry, parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

 

Tras varias horas de infructuosa búsqueda, al fin se dio por vencido. Harry tenía la capa y el mapa, el rubio jamás le encontraría si el Gryffindor no quería ser encontrado.

 

Cansado, triste y frustrado se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, con la esperanza de que quizá Harry se encontrara en el lugar y poder pedirle perdón, delante de todo el colegio si era necesario, pero el chico con los ojos verdes más bellos de Hogwarts, no estaba. Aunque sí sus dos mejores amigos que no tardaron en fulminarle con la mirada, demostrándole que sabían lo que había ocurrido ylo mucho que le querían, aunque lo que pensaran, la sangre sucia y la comadreja a Draco le importaba un pito.

 

Ronald Weasley le estaba mirando con auténtico resentimiento reflejado en sus ojos azules, y Draco palideció cuando rojo de ira, le observó levantarse y dirigirse hacia él, mientras farfullaba algo así como

 

— ¡Te voy a hacer la cirugía estética instantánea y sin anestesia, maldita serpiente! —menos mal que sabelotodo Granger le había sujetado fuertemente impidiéndole llegar hasta él.

 

Draco, no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie y menos con los amigos de Harry. Además, tenía en gran consideración su lindo cutis de porcelana, no quería que la comadreja se lo estropeara.

 

Hermione consiguió que al fin su amigo pelirrojo volviera a sentarse y se olvidara de su intención de hacer trizas al Slytherin y repartir sus vísceras por todo Hogwarts. Le agarró fuertemente del brazo tirando de él y acabó de ponerle firme con un seco:

 

— ¡Harry no quiere esto!-—que no admitía réplica.

 

Ron finalmente entendió que esa no era la mejor forma de arreglar nada, y de muy mala gana y con la misma expresión que si se hubiese tragado una babosa, igualita a la que puso cuando en su segundo año, por un hechizo que le hizo al hurón con su varita rota, empezaron a salir una babosa tras otra de su boca, algo francamente repugnante.

 

Pues bien, esa misma sensación nauseabunda que experimentó entonces, se la producía ahora tener al Slytherin delante, esa mala bestia, le había hecho daño a su hermano del alma, a Harry. 

 

Esa serpiente se había burlado de su amigo de la peor manera posible. Su rabia era aún mayor, si cabía, porque sabía que su amigo estaba totalmente enamorado de aquel maldito “rubio de bote”

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Harry abandonó Hogwarts tras hablar con Dumbledore y obtener el beneplácito del director, que si bien no estaba de acuerdo en que la huída fuese una solución, terminó por concederle lo que el chico le pedía. 

 

Harry había estado muy mal tras matar a Voldemort, no podía dejar de sentir que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, que al fin y al cabo él había matado al Innombrable y aunque de humano le quedaba muy poco, esa no era la cuestión. Le había asesinado, y eso el corazón del chico no podía aceptarlo.

 

Costó mucho convencerle de que había hecho lo correcto, y que simplemente no tenía otra opción. Por eso cuando empezó a intimar con Draco, el viejo Mago no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa relación pero se había limitado a mantenerse a la expectativa, cuando vió a su muchacho absolutamente feliz al lado del rubio pensó que merecía la pena, pues Harry no había sonreído de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaba con Draco, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando descubrió que podía ser feliz y que había gente que le quería mucho y de verdad. 

 

Cuando descubrió en definitiva que sus tíos no tenían razón que él era un chico sano y normal, y que ser Mago no tenía nada de malo. Dumbledore realmente pensó que aquellos dos se complementaban y que aún siendo tan diferentes, precisamente por eso, por ser como el ying y el yang, aquello podía salir bien.

 

Pero Draco, la había fastidiado y ¡de la peor forma posible! Harry tenía una autoestima bastante baja, producto del gran trabajoque los Dursley hicieron con él durante su infancia, algo que el viejo Mago nunca se había perdonado, era haber dejado al niño en sus manos.

 

El Slytherin, le había herido de la peor forma seguramente, sin ser consciente de las consecuencias que podían tener sus actos. Harry se había sentido amado por el rubio, y ahora pensaba que solo lo había hecho para burlarse de él, una vez más y de la forma más cruel.

 

Draco, le había destrozado. Ahora Harry, como el león herido que era, sólo quería poner tierra por medio, para poder estar a solas y curar sus heridas en paz y al viejo Director y sus amigos, que inútilmente habían intentado convencerle de que no se fuera, sólo les quedaba esperar la decisión del chico de ojos verdes.

 

—Pero Harry—rogaba una desconsolada Hermione ¿adonde vas a ir?—sollozó— ¿qué pasará con tus sueños de estudiar para Auror?

 

>> Ahora que por fin Voldemort ya no está y podrías llevar la vida que siempre debiste tener, ¡no te vayas por favor!, lo superaremos juntos, siempre lo hemos hecho—la castaña le abrazó y Harry la separó con ternura mirándola a los ojos.

 

—Herms, ya basta por favor, esto tengo que solucionarlo yo sólo, se trata de mi pobre y maltratado corazón—dijo con una risilla.

 

>>Tú no puedes ayudarme, nadie puede en realidad—dijo con voz casi inaudible. Pero sabiendo que tenía que reponerse si quería hacerles creer que superaría pronto todo aquello, les dedicó una falsa “sonrisa encantadora” antes de añadir.

 

>>Además, tampoco es el fin del mundo, sólo me voy a tomar un año sabático, les escribiré vía lechuza. Sabrán de mí muy pronto…lo prometo¿vale?—dijo limpiándole las lágrimas a la castaña y alzando la mano como en un juramento, mientras hacía una graciosa mueca, que conseguía finalmente hacer reír a la chica.  
No quería que se preocuparan por él más de la cuenta y de hecho, le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantener la compostura, no derrumbarse y echarse a llorar y patalear como un niño chico.

 

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con él? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de ese Slytherin tan capullo?

 

La chica sonrió entre sus lágrimas aceptando al fin, la marcha de su amigo. 

 

Ron simplemente se acercó a su mejor amigo y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo de oso, que éste le devolvió con el mismo ímpetu mientras contenía un suspiro, y los ojos verde esmeralda brillaban en una de antemano perdida batalla por retener las lágrimas.

 

Les iba a extrañar tanto. Se sentía egoísta por dejarlos así, pero por primera vez en su vida pensaba sobre todo en su bienestar, pensaba en él y en que tenía que olvidar a cierto rubio cabrón.

 

—Gracias Ron—dijo el chico de gafas — ¡Cuídala mucho!— dijo refiriéndose a Hermione.

 

— ¡Cuídate tu también hermano!—le pidió el pecoso mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry con las suyas, demostrándole en ese gesto lo mucho que le dolía su partida.

 

— ¡Nos vemos!—se despidió Harry al fin, y guiñándoles un ojo, desapareció de su vista.


	3. Te voy a olvidar

— ¿Y ahora qué?— se preguntaba a sí mismo. La situación era cuanto menos pintoresca. El día anterior Harry se encontraba en Hogwarts y ni siquiera conocía la existencia de las casas flotantes y ahora estaba en una de ellas, tumbado en una confortable cama con una vista inmejorable de los canales de esa maravillosa ciudad, llamada Ámsterdam. 

Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Draco, le había hablado de sus viajes alrededor de medio planeta y justo donde él se encontraba era uno de los lugares favoritos del rubio, no por nada Amsterdam era el paraíso de los gays, las drogas blandas y las prostitutas.

No dejaba de ser chocante que Dumbledore tuviera una casa allí ¡y flotante nada menos!

“Joder con el Dire...”—pensaba Harry, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica asomaba a sus labios.

Pero lo cierto era que la ciudad era realmente mágica, preciosa, y llena de contrastes. Casi todo el mundo se desplazaba en bicicleta, algo que encantaba a Harry. Sin embargo. Prefirió alquilar una bicicleta cualquier otro día, hoy le apetecía y mucho ir caminando, admirando la bella ciudad, además se encontraba a sólo unos veinte minutos del centro, y le apetecía pasear y cenar cualquier cosa en un sitio tranquilo.

Finalmente, se había decidido por la terraza de un coqueto restaurante en el que afortunadamente hablaban inglés, y donde había pedido algo ligero: Un bistec poco hecho, una ensalada y un helado de chocolate de postre. En opinión de Harry, no existía cena o comida decente sino terminaba con un delicioso postre de chocolate.

Relamiéndose los labios para quitar los restos que el helado había dejado en su boca, el chico de ojos esmeraldas saboreaba su helado, ajeno totalmente al hecho de que más de uno, y una, le estaban devorando con la mirada desde las mesas contiguas, pensando quizá que no les importaría lo más mínimo ser ese delicioso helado de chocolate.

La expresión del pelinegro era de absoluto deleite y estaba disfrutando su postre como un niño pequeño y como de costumbre, no se enteraba de la conmoción que estaba causando a su alrededor, mientras su dulce lengua terminaba con cualquier resto de helado en sus labios.

Cuando terminó de cenar, se sintió cansado y con mucho sueño, por lo que había decidido aplazar la visita al centro para el día siguiente y tratar de dormir un poco. Después de todo… tiempo era lo que más le sobraba ahora mismo y volviendo sobre sus pasos regresó a su lindo y original alojamiento.

Una vez en la cama le estaba costando mucho conciliar el sueño. En su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos de un pasado muy cercano, y qué dolían como el demonio, ahora mismo:

No era un secreto para nadie que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran enemigos acérrimos, pero desde que el rubio, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott entre otros, habían decidido ayudar al Bando de la Luz en la cruel contienda contra Voldemort, las relaciones entre las casas eran más distendidas. Aunque había algunas cosas que tardarían mucho aún en cambiar, como por ejemplo, la rivalidad entre Leones y Serpientes.

Pero al menos se toleraban y no andaban a la greña todo el día, lo que ya era decir mucho, sobre todo si se trataba del rubio de Slytherin y el moreno de Griffindor. Si bien nunca serían amigos al menos se soportaban, y las peleas eran prácticamente inexistentes.

— ¡Me voy a duchar, te veo luego…! —decía en ese instante un alegre Harry a su pecoso amigo. Acababan de tener un partido contra las serpientes, que habían ganado los Gryffindor, como casi siempre que se enfrentaban ambas casas, al haber cogido el de ojos esmeraldas la snicht antes que el “rubio de bote.”

A Harry le gustaba llamarle así porque sabía lo mucho que fastidiaba a Malfoy el apelativo. De hecho hacer rabiar al Sly era su deporte favorito. Además el rubiales le odiaba ¿no? Le había intentado hacer la vida imposible desde primer curso; pues bien, él no le pensaba pasar ni una al rubio y se burlaba de su pelo cada vez que tenía ocasión, en realidad era un juego, al menos para el pelinegro. Si había dos cosas que Harry adoraba éstas eran jugar y comer chocolate, ese placer que los dioses, según él, claro, inventaron para hacer un poco más felices a los pobres mortales.

Con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios Harry se había desvestido y entrado en la ducha, apoyando los brazos en la pared y dejando que el agua golpeara su espalda relajándole. Estuvo así unos diez minutos, trascurridos éstos abandonaba la ducha como su madre le trajo al mundo, con la intención de cambiarse de ropa e irse a su sala común a estudiar que al día siguiente tenían examen de Pociones y no estaba el horno para bollos, pero al alzar la vista se quedó totalmente alelado.

—Hola… —saludaba un al parecer avergonzado Draco Malfoy, que evidentemente acababa de ducharse y se cubría sólo con una pequeña toalla que tapaba lo justo y que al parecer no podía apartar la vista de ciertas “partes” del chico de ojos verdes, que Harry se había apresurado a tapar con la toalla que instantes antes secaba su cabello.  
—Pero… ¿qué coño haces aquí Malfoy?— gritaba el pelinegro mientras intentaba en vano recuperar la compostura a toda costa, pero sin poder alejar la vista un instante del impresionante cuerpo del rubio.

— ¡No es por mi gusto Potter, no te creas!— había respondido el rubio aparentemente molesto también— pero, están arreglando los vestuarios de Slytherin y tenemos que compartir los vuestros.

—Harry, había olvidado decirte que…— empezó a decir Ron haciendo acto de presencia a medio vestir, seguido de Blaise y Nott — tenemos que compartir los vestuarios con los Slytherins—. Aunque por lo que veo que ya te has enterado…—dijo haciendo una mueca al ver a Malfoy.

— ¡Pues va a ser que sí, que me he enterado!—respondió el ruborizado Gryffindor, que sin poder evitar una sonrisa, abandonaba los vestuarios.

A partir de aquel día Harry no podía evitar observar a Draco en cuanto le veía, pensaba en él constantemente, y es que la visión del rubio casi en bolas era demasiado para su calenturienta imaginación, ¡Si hasta había tenido sueños húmedos con él!

Todo cambió un día en el que como de costumbre iba corriendo a clase de Pociones, a la que para no variar llegaba tarde y alguien había tirado de él metiéndole en un aula a oscuras y ¡le había plantado un brusco beso en plena boca que casi le deja Kao!

En un segundo la varita de Harry estaba en su mano.

— ¡Lumus!— había gritado y la estancia se iluminaba al instante, mostrando a cierto rubio que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando su reacción…y Harry agarrando al rubio por el cuello de la túnica le había besado como si no hubiera un mañana, saboreando sin prisa cada sinuosidad de la boca del rubio, que se dejaba llevar encantado y correspondía a la caricia con la misma intensidad. Sólo la necesidad de respirar había logrado que se separaran, sonriéndose tontamente… 

El chico de ojos verdes jamás había sentido algo parecido al besar a nadie, “definitivamente lo de Cho Chang no había sido nada y lo de Ginny, había sido simple atracción” terminó sentenciando al recordar todo lo que un simple beso había puesto patas arriba dentro de él. Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba colado hasta los huesos por Draco Malfoy.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Aquella noche Harry Potter había llorado por ese amor perdido, hasta que agotado había terminado por rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. La Carta

Harry llevaba ya un mes viviendo en la bella Amsterdam, y si al principio le había gustado la ciudad, ahora sencillamente le encantaba toda ella, su clima, sus gentes, sus quesos y su excelente cerveza. Se comía muy bien allí, demasiado bien, pensó mirando su incipiente tripita. 

Harry estaba mucho más tranquilo, y veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva, había pensado volver y hablar con Draco pues pensaba que tal vez se había precipitado al marcharse como lo hizo.

Vistas desde la distancia, las cosas no le parecían tan graves, estaba dispuesto a oír lo que Draco tenía que decirle. Ciertamente, el nudo que ahogaba su corazón se había aflojado un poco aún sin deshacerse del todo, pero añoraba terriblemente al rubio y a sus amigos, añoraba Hogwarts.

Además, últimamente nada parecía sentarle bien, si bien el asunto no era alarmante, pensaba que algo que había comido no le había caído demasiado bien pues llevaba cuatro días con nauseas y mareos, que no eran muy fuertes, pero que resultaban bastante molestos.

Ya no pensaba en tomarse un año sabático, si bien le gustaba estar sólo, todo tenía un límite y un mes le parecía tiempo más que suficiente lejos del Mundo mágico y de todos aquellos que amaba.

Ahora sólo quería volver, verles a todos y tal vez retomar el curso, aún faltaban cuatro meses para que éste terminara y le hacía ilusión la idea de graduarse con sus compañeros, sabía que con la ayuda de Hermione se pondría pronto al día, y luego ya veríamos que pasaba con Draco.

Éstos y otros felices pensamientos bullían en la mente del chico de ojos verdes, cuando Hedwig, la blanca lechuza de Harry, hizo su aparición, y dejó caer la carta que portaba encima de su dueño, que se encontraba medio adormilado en el cómodo sofá de terciopelo rojo de la salita de estar.

—¿De quién es Hedwig ?— preguntaba al tiempo que leía el remitente.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó contento — ¡Por Merlín, debe estar realmente molesta conmigo, prometí escribir y no lo hice!, en fin…ya no tiene remedio, veamos lo que dice— Se dijo a sí mismo, resignado de antemano a recibir una buena regañina de la chica vía lechuza, por su desconsiderado proceder, pero como no tardó en comprobar, no se trataba de eso.

Querido Harry:

Prometiste escribir, y aún no lo has hecho, pero estamos tranquilos, pues sabemos por Dumbledore que te encuentras bien. Sí, sabemos donde estás, ¿o suponías que no lo averiguaríamos? ¿Que como lo sé? Pues mira, no te lo diré, para que no tengas secretos con tu mejor amiga; prueba algo de tu propia medicina, es broma. Nos lo dijo el Director pero sólo a nosotros dos así que no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo.

Ahora en serio ¿de verdad estás bien? ¿Ya comes como es debido? Ya lo sé, ¡parezco tu madre!, pero es que te hecho tanto de menos... Por cierto, recuerdos de Ron dice que te escribirá cuando tú lo hagas, en fin ya sabes como es, lo que le pasa es que te hecha terriblemente de menos, si hasta el Castillo parece más triste desde que tú no estás.  
Ahora me tengo que poner seria Harry. Sé cuanto odias que te oculten cosas sobre todo si tienen que ver contigo, y hay algo muy feo, que creo que debes saber y que hubiese preferido contarte en persona, pero no puede ser, Dumbledore no nos permite ir a verte, y conste que se lo pedí.

No voy a dar más rodeos, no me resulta nada fácil contarte esto, créeme, pero es vital que lo sepas. Draco ha cambiado Harry, desde que te has ido se ha vuelto completamente insufrible, los más pequeños huyen en cuanto le ven.   
Se ha vuelto un auténtico bastardo. Ayer sin ir más lejos, hubo una horrible pelea, Draco le dijo a Ron y a todo el que estaba presente, y era todo el colegio pues ocurrió durante la comida en el gran comedor. Bien le dijo que eras un cobarde por haber huido y no haberle dado tan siquiera una oportunidad de explicarse, y cuando Ron le dijo, que se alegraba de que te hubieses alejado de él, porque era una maldita serpiente que no te merecía, Malfoy le dio un puñetazo que casi le arranca dos dientes, claro que Ron se lo devolvió multiplicado por nueve, esto enfureció a Draco de tal manera que dijo cosas realmente horribles, acerca de ti…

Fue realmente espantoso. Nunca había visto a Draco tan arrogante y odioso, y eso es decir mucho…conociéndole como le conozco.  
Está herido en su orgullo Harry, y se comportó como lo que es, una auténtica serpiente rastrera y ponzoñosa. 

Nos miró a los Gryffindors con auténtico desprecio y dijo que eramos unos mierdas, y que tú no eras mejor, que habías vencido a Voldemort por pura suerte, como siempre, y que lamentaba haber perdido su precioso tiempo contigo.  
Se jactó de que todo fue una apuesta, y que ésta había sido idea suya , se rió, y con todo el veneno del mundo dijo que la había ganado porque había sido el primero en probar tu lindo culito, pues era verdad que eras virgen, y dijo también ¡Oh Harry!, dijo… que había echado polvos mucho mejores.

Yo lloraba de rabia, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y Ron ¡quería matarlo!, ¡Se organizó una trifulca espectacular! Los Gryffindors fueron a por lo Slytherins.

Luna agarró a Bulstrod, que la dobla en altura y corpulencia por el pelo, y casi la deja calva  
Ginny, le lanzó el hechizo Mocomurciélagos a Parkinson, y la dejó más tonta de lo que ya era y además echa un asquito, francamente repugnante. 

Pero… todo es muy triste Harry, todo se ha ido al traste. La armonía entre las casas, ya no existe, se ha ido todo al cuerno, además, estamos todos castigados, Slytherins incluidos, hasta que a Snape le de la gana.

Ron fue el peor parado pues se enfrentó a Malfoy, y está en la enfermería, afortunadamente no es nada grave, pero estará ahí un par de días, las maldiciones volaron por doquier, y varias de ellas le alcanzaron,¡Fue un auténtico pandemonium, Harry! 

Creo sinceramente, que no merece la pena que pierdas tu tiempo con alguien así, sé que leer esto te dolerá, pero también sé que no me habrías perdonado no contártelo. Siento ser portadora de tan malas noticias, pero por favor, abre los ojos de una vez, y no pierdas un segundo más de tu tiempo pensando en ése idiota, no te merece.

Te quiere y te desea todo lo mejor, tu amiga por siempre:

Hermione Granger.

La náusea que sintió fue superior a él, y tuvo que salir corriendo al cuarto de baño, donde vomitó hasta la primera papilla que comió de pequeño, o eso le pareció, tal era el asco que sentía y lo sucio que se sentía.

¿Como había podido ser tan idiota de creer que Malfoy podía sentir algo por él? Temblaba de rabia, convulsionado por los sollozos que ahogaban su garganta, ¡le faltaba el aire! Sabía lo que era una crisis de ansiedad, pero no la había vuelto a sentir desde sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, no hasta hoy.

Se mareaba de angustia, se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo varias veces, recuperando un poco la calma, aunque el pecho le dolía horriblemente. Después de limpiarse, se miró al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de un chico de ojos ahora rojos por el llanto y con el rostro totalmente desencajado por el dolor.

Harry se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo, ¡estaba realmente furioso! Algunos objetos volaron por la habitación y otros estallaron en mil pedazos, su Magia se había descontrolado.

—¡Te odio, te odio…Eres un auténtico hijo de puta Draco Malfoy!- bramó el pelinegro, golpeando la pared con los puños, despellejándoselos, en el proceso, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. 

La humillación y la rabia que sentía eran de tal calibre que le dolía hasta respirar, pero si algo tuvo claro en ese instante Harry Potter, fue que la autocompasión se había terminado, y que Draco Malfoy, iba a pagar con lágrimas de sangre lo que le había hecho.

Ahogó un último sollozo antes de agarrar la pequeña snich. "Su translator personal", regalo de Dumbledore y gritó: —¡A Hogwarts!


	5. El regreso de Harry

—¡Harry! —exclamaron al unísono Hermione, Ron, y varios Gryffindors más cuando éste entró en su sala común, para seguidamente correr a saludarle.

 

La castaña le abrazó con fuerza, y el de ojos esmeraldas la abrazó a su vez, con gran sentimiento. Ron por su parte palmeó la espalda de su amigo a modo de saludo, mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su pecoso rostro. 

Harry había vuelto y para el pelirrojo todo volvía a estar bien, le había extrañado tanto.

 

El chico de gafas redondas se dejó invadir durante unos instantes por la ya conocida y cálida certeza de estar en casa. Hogwarts era su hogar, el único sitio que siempre había considerado como tal.

 

—¡Lo siento tanto, Harry! —dijo Hermione separándose de él mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, dejando impactado al chico. Pero antes de que éste pudiera decir nada se apresuró a añadir:

>>¡No debí escribirte ésa carta y dejar que te enteraras así! Tenía que haber ido a verte y explicarte todo con más calma, pero Dumbledore no nos permitió ir ¡Y estaba tan furiosa!

—No te preocupes por eso, Hermione, ya no importa —dijo en un tono más seco del que le hubiese gustado, y que por supuesto todo el mundo notó.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Harry no había sonreído ni una sola vez y su mirada había perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Las hermosas esmeraldas que el chico tenía por ojos reflejaban claramente lo que ocurría en el corazón del lindo muchacho. Sus amigos se miraron significativamente, sabían de sobra lo que vendría a continuación y no se lo perderían por nada del mundo.

 

>> ¿No pensáis ir a cenar hoy o qué? —preguntó en el mismo tono de antes—. Porque lo que es yo, me muero de hambre —masculló al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida.

 

Todos salieron tras él, nadie quería perderse el enfrentamiento que de seguro habría aquella noche en el Gran Comedor. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Sabía que no podía detener a Harry, pero interiormente rogaba porque su amigo no saliese más lastimado aún de lo que ya estaba.

 

Cuando Harry Potter hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor el silencio fue sepulcral. Algunos Slytherins, como Theodore Nott o Blaise Zabinni, tuvieron la decencia de mostrarse avergonzados.

No así Pansy Parkinson ni los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, que lucían una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

 

El rostro de Draco Malfoy era indescifrable. No reflejaba emoción alguna, sólo sus ojos mostraron durante un instante la tormenta de emociones que bullía en su interior; y sólo la perspicaz Hermione entendió lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, lo que la hizo concentrar aún más su atención en el mismo, incapaz de creer lo que había visto en la mirada de Draco Malfoy.

 

Al instante estuvo segura de que no había sido su imaginación: Draco quería a Harry. Una suave y apenas perceptible sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Como casi siempre, ella tenía razón. 

El rubio era sin lugar a dudas un prepotente y un estúpido arrogante, pero estaba enamorado hasta las trancas del niño que vivió. Y también estuvo segura de algo más: por ahora… y quizá en mucho tiempo, Harry no querría oír ni hablar de nada relacionado con ésa serpiente.

 

Sin esperar un segundo, Harry fue hasta donde se encontraba el rubio y con una rapidez inusitada, clavó su varita en la garganta de éste.

 

—¡Dame una buena razón... una sola... para que no te maldiga ahora mismo! —Draco palideció visiblemente y parecía a punto de desmayarse.

 

—¡Potter! —bramó la voz del Jefe de Slytherin, Severus Snape—. ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? ¡Baje su varita ahora mismo! –hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento, sin duda para quitarle un montón de puntos a la casa de los Leones, pero el director con un gesto, hizo sentar de nuevo al airado profesor.

 

—Es justo que Harry tenga su revancha, Severus. Después de todo no se encontraba aquí cuando Malfoy dijo todo aquello que dijo. Harry merece que éste le dé una explicación, ¿no crees? —le dijo en un tono que sólo el profesor de pociones podía oír.

>>Ya tendrás tiempo de castigarle después, algo que no dudo estás deseando hacer. Aunque... si le quitas puntos a Gryffindor, tendrás que quitar otros tantos a Slytherin, pues el otro día se te olvidó ése detalle, sin duda… —terminó diciendo Dumbledore con una chispa de clara diversión en sus ojos azules.

 

Snape fue a decir algo, pero prefirió morderse la lengua muy a su pesar. Tras la pelea del día anterior, había quitado como quinientos puntos a Gryffindor, y sólo cien a los suyos. 

Así que rumió su rabia y se calló, no fuera que hubiese de ser justo con Harry y sus amigos por una vez en su vida.

 

—¡Ha... Harry! —logró farfullar el rubio poniéndose de pie e intentando mantener su aplomo intacto; lo que evidentemente le estaba costando horrores, pues nunca había visto al moreno tan furioso y triste. Además, tenía la varita de Harry clavada en su sien izquierda, y ni alumnos ni profesores parecían dispuestos a ayudarle.

 

—Soy Potter para ti, Malfoy —dijo Harry masticando cada palabra. 

 

Daba verdadero miedo. Era auténtico odio lo que reflejaban las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, y Draco Malfoy fue consciente por primera vez de lo mucho que le había dañado. 

La mirada del moreno estaba vacía, aquellos bellos ojos fieles reflejos del alma del niño que vivió no tenían vida y algo se rompió en el interior de Draco. Y fue consciente por primera vez del daño que le había causado. Fue al fin consecuente de que había hecho pedazos el corazón del chico que amaba, y no intentó defenderse.

 

—Lo siento… —dijo Draco Malfoy, pálido como un muerto.

 

Si Harry estaba impactado no lo demostró. Sólo bajó su varita y susurró en el oído de su Némesis:

 

—Nunca... escúchame bien... ¡Nunca más vuelvas a intentar siquiera acercarte a mí, maldita serpiente! —su voz sonó extrañamente ronca, pero era mucha la emoción contenida—. He muerto para ti, Malfoy, ¿entendiste? —dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la estancia.

 

Draco hizo un desesperado intento por detenerle y le agarró del brazo. El puñetazo que le dio Harry primero en el estómago y después en la mandíbula, hizo que éste trastabillase hacia atrás y cayese aparatosamente al suelo, patas arriba.

 

Sin detenerse a mirarlo y con la dignidad de un príncipe, Harry Potter abandonó el Gran Comedor con paso firme...

 

Una vez fuera echó a correr hacia los terrenos como alma que lleva el diablo. Y estuvo corriendo sin parar hasta que finalmente agotado, se dejó caer de cara al verde césped sollozando su mala fortuna. Mientras la luna y las estrellas eran los únicos y mudos testigos de su tristeza.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Draco Malfoy no recordaba haberse sentido peor en toda su vida. La angustia y tristeza reflejada en los ojos y actos de Harry, le habían calado hasta lo más hondo.

 

Había abandonado el Gran Comedor tras Harry, pero no para buscarle. Sabía que ése sería un intento inútil por su parte, pues el moreno no quería verle ni en pintura, se lo había dejado más que claro. 

Desesperado por estar solo, se dirigió al baño de los prefectos con la intención de darse un baño que aliviase un poco el horrible dolor de estómago, cabeza y mandíbula que tenía gracias a los puñetazos que le había propinado el Príncipe de los Leones.

 

Necesitaba organizar sus sentimientos. Como buen Malfoy siempre había usado más su cabeza que su corazón y la fría lógica era el patrón principal de su proceder. Desde niño le habían enseñado a ocultar lo que sentía.

 

Lucius Malfoy había inculcado a su hijo hasta la saciedad la idea del Orgullo Malfoy, de su herencia ancestral; de la supremacía de los Magos de sangre pura y que los sentimientos eran patrimonio de los débiles de espíritu. Preceptos que hasta hace unos meses, eran poco menos que un acto de fe para Draco y que ahora le parecían una serie de soberanas tonterías…

 

Lo que sentía hacia Harry le descolocaba. Nunca había sentido de ésa forma por nadie, pero tampoco nunca antes había estado enamorado. Revolcones había tenido con medio Hogwarts, pero sólo había sido eso, un placer pasajero… un desahogo.

 

Sus sentimientos hacia el chico de ojos esmeraldas eran algo totalmente distinto. Le necesitaba de tal forma, que la ausencia de éste durante un mes había provocado que perdiera los papeles de la manera más miserable.

 

Estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que deseaba, objeto o persona, y la pérdida de Harry lo mataba lentamente. Más ahora que sabía que enteramente por su culpa, ésta pérdida era tal vez definitiva. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Un Malfoy no llora nunca. Le parecía escuchar la voz de su padre en su cabeza.

 

Pero él sólo era Draco, un chico de diecisiete años al que siempre habían exigido demasiado y que ahora sentía que no había cubierto las expectativas de nadie. Sobre todo las de su padre y que nunca las cubriría.

 

Pese a ser un Mortífago, el amor por su hijo había prevalecido sobre su lealtad hacia el Ser Tenebroso. Había matado a Avery salvando de esta manera a Draco, dándole a su hijo la oportunidad de huir. Y a Harry, de acabar para siempre con la mayor pesadilla de su vida.

 

Sí, Lucius Malfoy les había salvado a los dos. Por eso, Harry había hablado personalmente con el Primer Ministro para que una vez acabada la guerra, Lucius Malfoy fuera declarado Héroe; haciendo creer al Ministerio que siempre había sido un espía de la Orden, infiltrado en las filas del Sr. Tenebroso.

 

Nadie osó contradecir al Salvador del mundo mágico, y los Malfoy pudieron conservar todas sus posesiones y privilegios.

 

Draco se desnudó y se metió en la deliciosa agua de color verde aromatizada con su perfume favorito. Dejándose envolver por la suave espuma, recostó su cabeza en el borde y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos…

 

Llevaban saliendo cerca de tres meses. Los tres mejores meses de la vida de Draco, y nunca habían pasado de los besos y alguna que otra atrevida caricia… pues si de algo era plenamente consciente el rubio era de las carencias afectivas de Harry; y de la desgraciada infancia que había tenido gracias a los retrasados de sus tíos, a los que no descartaba hacer una visita de cortesía cualquier día.

 

Lo que menos quería era presionarle, pero estaba más que harto de las burlas de sus amigos, especialmente de la estúpida de Pansy. La apuesta de hecho había sido idea de la rubia, que celosa de su relación con el Gryffindor, estaba ansiosa por joderle la vida. Él se había echado la culpa el día anterior, más que nada por joder al pelirrojo, que le estaba tocando los... más de la cuenta. Que él y Weasley jamás se llevarían bien era un hecho.

 

Había resistido tres semanas. Pero cuando toda la casa de las serpientes se involucró en el asunto, se resignó y aceptó pues pensó que después de todo Harry nunca se enteraría. Aquel día le esperó como siempre a la salida de clase, y lo condujo hasta un aula vacía.

 

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti, mi León —le dijo el rubio, mientras succionaba y mordía ligeramente el cuello de su pareja, haciéndole estremecer de gusto.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —había preguntado Harry soltando un gemido, mientras intentaba no gritar mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. El audaz rubio le había desabrochado la cremallera del pantalón e introducido su mano dentro de su bóxer y masajeaba su pene, al tiempo que le besaba desesperadamente hurgando con su lengua hasta la tráquea.

 

—¿Confías en mí? —había preguntado Draco y el moreno asintió devolviendo el beso y metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa con pasión, intentando devolver tanto como recibía…


	6. Todo me pasa a mi

_El chico de cabellos azabache estaba en la gloria, mientras el rubio se tragaba enterita su incipiente erección haciéndole una mamada espectacular; lamiendo el pene de Harry en toda su longitud succionando su glande, para después bajar hasta sus testículos y mordisquearlos suavemente haciéndole gemir._

_-¡Ooooooh… sí… sí… Draco… sigue por favor…! –el rubio obediente, ascendió de nuevo por el pene del chico de ojos verdes, introduciéndoselo por completo en la boca hasta la base y volviendo a ascender; rozando toda la superficie del mismo con los dientes, acción ante la cual Harry se deshizo de gusto y casi gritaba de placer.  
Draco se dio cuenta y abandonó el miembro de su pareja para empezar a ascender. Se entretuvo con su juguetona lengua en el delicioso ombligo del chico de ojos verdes, provocando que Harry viera estrellitas. El rubio era un amante experto y Harry totalmente inexperto; el Sly sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer para llevar al hermoso muchacho donde quería y hacerle el amor aquella noche, por fin. Principalmente por que lo deseaba, pero también por la maldita apuesta._

_Desechó el remordimiento diciéndose una vez más que Harry nunca se enteraría. Continuó su ascenso a través del cuerpo de su amante, desabrochando la camisa del moreno y probando más piel en el transcurso hasta llegar a sus ya erectos pezones. Su novio era totalmente sensible a su toque, lo que ponía a cien al rubio que ya lucía una erección más que considerable. Pero no permitiría que Harry le tocara, no ésa noche. Quería darle el mayor placer posible a su chico, hacer de su primera vez algo muy especial que no olvidara jamás…_

_-Harry... –susurró en su oído mientras se lo mordisqueaba-. Déjame llegar hasta el final… déjame hacerte mío... –Harry se tensó._

_-Draco, yo… no sé... yo nunca lo he hecho y tengo miedo…_

_-Tranquilo, lo sé. Tú sólo déjate llevar, ¿si? No te haré daño. Lo prometo –le aseguró besándole. Le encantaba besar a Harry, el moreno era espectacular besando-. ¿Sabes? –preguntó con voz ronca por la excitación-. Nadie besa tan bien como tú… -Harry se ruborizó y le besó de nuevo con ansias, con ganas de devolver algo de lo que estaba recibiendo._

_-Draco... –pidió el moreno en medio del beso–. Hazme tuyo por favor… -el rubio casi gritó de alegría._

_-Como quieras, amor –aceptó el Slytherin-. Pero antes… -el rubio hizo un hechizo de insonorización en el aula y otro para sellar la puerta. A continuación, una cama tamaño gigante apareció en medio de la sala-. Ahora sí, está todo perfecto._

_Sonrió satisfecho y volvió a besar a Harry empujándole suavemente hasta hacerle caer en la cama. Le volteó poniéndole boca abajo y notó cómo Harry se tensaba de nuevo. Para tranquilizarle recorrió toda su espalda con suaves besos y caricias; se entretuvo largo rato en el suave y respingón trasero del moreno, besando y mordiéndole con suavidad, electrizando a Harry, que se dejaba hacer encantado y totalmente excitado con lo que su pareja le hacía…_

_> >Ahora arrodíllate –le ordenó y Harry se puso a cuatro patas-. La primera vez es más fácil de éste modo –dijo Draco, mientras su traviesa lengua se introducía en la entrada del pelinegro, haciendo que éste diese un respingo por la sorpresa y novedad que aquello le suponía. Pero no se quejó en ningún momento. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida?_

_El de ojos plata lamió la entrada de su chico lubricándola y jugando con ella, metiendo su lengua todo lo que podía, volviéndole loco de placer; para acto seguido convocar el lubricante, y con otro hechizo quedar él también totalmente desnudo…_

_Embadurnó bien su pene con la sustancia lubricante, y luego uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo despacio en el virginal ano del ojiverde, moviéndolo en círculos. Harry se sentía extraño pero la sensación no le disgustaba en absoluto, al primero le siguió un segundo y luego un tercer dedo; tremendamente excitado Harry exigió, incapaz de aguantar más:_

_-¡Ahora... Draco! –suplicó-. Por lo que más quieras... ¡Hazlo ya! –y el rubio se la metió de una sola embestida dejando al moreno sin respiración-. ¡Joder! ¡Duele…! –se quejó Harry, mientras un par de lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos._

_-Relájate… -pidió Draco besándole en el cuello y en la boca una vez más. Cuando notó que su pareja estaba preparada, empezó a entrar y salir despacio al principio; luego fue acelerando cada vez más, y más rápido, procurando tocar la próstata del moreno en cada embestida, hasta que Harry gritó de placer y se vino en un espectacular orgasmo. Draco le siguió poco después derramando su esencia en el interior de Harry._

_-Esto ha sido… ¡Oh Merlín! Draco, ha sido totalmente increíble… -logró decir Harry todavía jadeando-. ¿Siempre va a ser así? –preguntó con voz desmayada.  
Draco soltó una carcajada y le dio un suave pico y otro beso en el pelo.  
-Totalmente de acuerdo, ha sido increíble. Y no, no será igual… haremos que cada vez sea mejor… -el rubio le sonrió y el moreno se adueñó de su boca, dándole el mejor beso que le había dado nunca, y eso era mucho decir…_

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Era un sábado frío y gris del mes de marzo. Negros nubarrones cubrían el cielo presagiando tormenta y si bien ya no había nieve, el tiempo era ciertamente desapacible. Eran las ocho de la mañana y en el dormitorio de séptimo curso de Gryffindor todos dormían tranquilamente…

Bueno, no todos. Harry Potter estaba en el baño, vomitando. Algo que se había convertido ya en rutina y que empezaba a asustarle seriamente, pues ya había descartado la idea de que fuera a causa de alguna comida en mal estado y sospechaba que tal vez le estuvieran envenenando. Idea sugerida y fomentada por su querido amigo, Ron, que había conseguido ponerle totalmente nervioso, después de pillarle en varias ocasiones casi echando el hígado por la boca.

-¿Otra vez, Harry? –le oyó decir al preocupado pelirrojo. Ron se había despertado al oírle y apareció en el baño seguido de un somnoliento Neville.

-¡No es nada! –contestó el moreno como buenamente pudo. Pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que ésta vez no le iba a servir, por la expresión de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué no es nada? –bramó fuera de sí-. ¿Te has visto, Harry? ¡Has perdido peso y tienes muy mal aspecto! Venga, vamos a la enfermería… -intentó protestar y decir algo, pero ya Ron lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación tomándolo del brazo.

En la sala común, una siempre madrugadora Hermione estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro. Como de costumbre, esperaba que bajaran para ir a desayunar y luego a Hogsmeade como habían planeado el día anterior, a ver si así Harry se olvidaba un poco del desgraciado rubio y podían pasar un día agradable los tres juntos como antaño.  
Y es que la castaña hubiese dado lo que fuera por volver a ver aquella luz tan especial y única que siempre tuvieron las esmeraldas que su amigo tenía por ojos. Luz que ni siquiera Voldemort había conseguido apagar, pero que cierta serpiente sí había logrado opacar.

Las airadas protestas de Harry hicieron que la castaña se levantara de su asiento alarmada.

-¡Ron! –exclamó-. ¿Qué ocurre? –el pelirrojo se dolía de una patada de Harry y le correspondía con un nada amistoso capón en la cabeza.

-¡Auuuuchh! ¡Eres una bestia! –se quejó el de ojos esmeralda mientras le miraba con furia.

-¡Ronald! –gritó la castaña-. ¡Deja a Harry en paz, ahora mismo! –Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-¡Pues ayúdame a llevar a éste cabezota a la enfermería! Lleva una semana vomitando sin parar. ¡Le llevaré hasta la enfermería aunque le tenga que lanzar un “Desmaius”! –repuso el muchacho rojo de furia, pues la patada de Harry le había dolido.

Hermione fue hacia Harry y le acarició la mejilla con una mano.

-Harry, vamos… sólo será un examen. Y así saldremos de dudas –Harry puso cara de cachorrito. Quería protestar pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, y resignado, se dejó llevar aunque odiaba la enfermería. Podía asegurar –y seguro que no se equivocaba-, que había estado allí más veces que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts juntos. ¡Estaba realmente harto! Como si no tuviera bastante con llevar un mes evitando a Draco a toda costa, ahora se ponía enfermo. Decididamente esto tenía que ser parte de la maldición de ser “El maldito niño que vivió”.

-Esperen afuera mientras examino al Sr Potter. Les avisaré en cuanto termine –dijo la Sra. Pomfrey en un tono que no admitía réplica, como si aún fueran alumnos de primero y sólo fueran a molestar. Ron bufó y Hermione suspiró meneando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no replicar. Resignados, se dispusieron a esperar las noticias de la enfermera.

Transcurrieron más de dos horas hasta que Harry finalmente hizo su aparición llorando, y pálido como un muerto. Ron se olvidó del rugido de su estómago que hacía unos instantes pedía a gritos desayunar, y esperó muy pálido a que Harry hablara, temiéndose lo peor. Hermione se dirigió muy alarmada hacia el chico de revueltos cabellos.

-Harry… ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó pasándole el brazo por el hombro. El chico de ojos esmeraldas se abrazó a ella, sollozando ya sin recato alguno y soltó la bomba…

-¡Estoy embarazado del maldito hurón! –gritó entre lágrimas.

Ron cayó sentado en el suelo, por la impresión. Tremendamente pálida y con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, Hermione abrazó a su amigo pensando en por qué Harry tenía que ser un Mago tan poderoso y… especial. Era realmente difícil que un Mago quedase embarazado, ¿por qué todo le tenía que pasar a este niño tan bueno?


	7. No me hables, no me mires

Hermione insistió mucho para que fueran a Hogsmeade a pesar de todo. Harry necesitaba distraerse, divertirse un poco y olvidarse del cúmulo de desgracias que era su vida por culpa del rubio de bote.

La verdad es que el día era desagradable de veras... y para colmo había empezado a llover con fuerza. Corrieron para refugiarse en las tres escobas, que estaba llena de alumnos de Hogwarts huyendo del mal tiempo, al igual que ellos.

Ron se dirigió a la barra para pedir tres cervezas de mantequilla y fue entonces cuando Harry le vio. Draco estaba en el local con Zabini y Nott y parecía estar pasándolo en grande. Harry le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Allí estaba el maldito rubio riendo con sus amigos, pasándoselo en grande mientras que él…

Sus miradas se encontraron. La del rubio era intensa, llena de algo que Harry no supo explicar ¿Angustia? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? ¿Acaso el rubio sentía realmente algo por él? Desechando rápidamente tan absurda idea se levantó para salir a la calle, pues sintió que de pronto le faltaba el aire.

Una vez fuera del local se apoyó en la pared y aspiró profundamente, sintiéndose mejor. El color volvió poco a poco a sus mejillas; no soportaba estar en el mismo sitio que el rubio sin sentir invadido su espacio vital, le necesitaba mucho y le extrañaba aún más. Un sentimiento casi tan fuerte como el rechazo que le provocaba la certeza de que por culpa de ese mal nacido, todo su mundo estaba patas arriba.

Sus sentimientos eran muy contradictorios. Sentía una mezcla de amor-odio que amenazaba con volverle loco. Y su estado no ayudaba en nada pues sus revolucionadas hormonas le hacían pasar de la risa al llanto varias veces a lo largo del día.

Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que su magia estaba descontrolada debido al embarazo, y que ésa era la razón de sus continuos cambios de humor. También le dijo que si bien existían pociones fertilizantes para que los magos quedaran embarazados, su caso era extremadamente raro; no se conocía un caso como el suyo desde hacía más de doscientos años. Y eso sólo fue porque ambos padres poseían un potencial mágico superior a la media.

Bueno, eso se entendía fácil. Malfoy era un excelente mago y él, bueno… él era simplemente excepcional muy a su pesar. Toda su vida lo había sido. La matrona le explicó que los embarazos múltiples eran muy comunes en éstos raros casos, ¡Date por jodido! -se dijo. Con su puta mala suerte seguro que no tendría sólo un bebé.

Y no es que le disgustase la idea de ser padre. Una vez superada la primera impresión, sintió una enorme ternura hacia el bebé que crecía en su seno. Lo que le preocupaba y enloquecía era que su hijo –o hijos-, crecieran con un sólo padre. Que no tuvieran una familia normal.

Porque sobre todas las cosas en éste mundo, Harry anhelaba tener una familia. Aquélla de la que siempre había carecido, y que un día tuvo la ilusión de formar con Draco. Pero la esperanza le había durado tan poco…

Sabía también que el rubio tarde o temprano se enteraría, y no sabía cual podía ser su reacción. Quizá se lo quisiera quitar. Ante la sola idea un nudo de angustia horrible se formó en su garganta.

Por otra parte, la enfermera le había dejado bien claro que un embarazo masculino era muy duro de llevar, y que corría muchos riesgos si se empeñaba en llevarlo adelante él solo. Era fundamental la ayuda del otro padre para salir adelante.

Algo a lo que Harry se había negado en redondo, pues la ayuda consistía en tener relaciones lo más frecuentemente posible, para que el bebé se alimentara de la magia de los dos padres y no sólo de la del portador. Y él nunca podría volver a dejar que Draco le tocase. No, después de lo que le había hecho.

Ron y Hermione salieron a ver qué pasaba.

-Sé que has pedido ya, Ron pero… tomarlo vosotros, ¿si? yo os espero aquí. No me siento muy bien y creo que si me obligo a beber, no tardaría mucho en echarlo… -dijo ruborizándose, abochornado de que sus amigos estuvieran todo el tiempo preocupados por él.

Puede que Ronald Weasley no fuera el chico más perspicaz del mundo, pero tampoco era tonto. Sabía que Harry evitaba a la serpiente rubia todo lo que podía, y él estaba convencido de que ésa no era la solución a su problema. Pensaba que Harry debía enfrentarle de una vez por todas. El antiguo Harry le habría dado una soberana paliza, después de decirle cuatro verdades. Quería maldecirle si era necesario, lo que fuera, con tal de que Harry volviese a ser el que era…

Pero no dijo nada. Resignado y lamentándose interiormente por la deliciosa bebida que dejaba sin empezar, pasó el brazo por el hombro de Harry en actitud fraternal.

-Vamos a Zonko´s –dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa-. ¡Me contó Dean que tienen unas golosinas nuevas de sabores alucinantes! ¡Y que cuando las comes se te pone la cara violeta y te salen serpentinas de colores por las orejas haciéndote unas cosquillas terribles! –Harry soltó una carcajada y Hermione sonrió satisfecha, si alguien podía animar a Harry, ése era Ron sin duda.

Para como había empezado, el día no terminó tan mal. Harry se animó bastante con el paseo, y sus amigos consiguieron que se olvidara de todos sus problemas. Durante unas horas, Harry volvió a ser el de siempre. Iban charlando animadamente sobre cosas triviales cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras rompió la paz y armonía que disfrutaban hasta ése instante…

-Potter... ¿cuándo vas a dejar de huir cada vez que me veas? -preguntó burlón. Nott dejó escapar una risilla y Zabini se limitó a hacer una mueca, pues no parecía especialmente contento con la situación.

Harry por su parte, cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, su boca volviéndose una línea recta. ¿Porqué diablos simplemente el maldito rubio no desaparecía de su plano existencial o se iba a vivir a la China? Respiró hondo y se volteó bruscamente… antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo le propinó un puñetazo al rubio en la boca del estómago que dejó a éste boqueando en busca de aire, haciéndole caer de rodillas.

-Te lo advierto maldito capullo... –dijo el moreno en un siseo-. No me hables, no me mires... mantente alejado de mí.

Pero el prepotente rubio no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente…

-¿Y qué si no me da la gana? ¿Cómo vas a impedirlo, San Potter? –dijo sonriendo cínico, al tiempo que se ponía de pie a duras penas y arreglaba sus ropas.

Estaba muy furioso y celoso porque Harry no le dejaba acercarse a él... y porque la maldita comadreja tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry. ¡Nadie tenía derecho a tocar a Harry aparte de él! Sabía que sus celos eran irracionales, pero el rechazo de Harry le estaba afectando …y mucho. Como siempre volvía a perder los papeles. Sólo Harry era capaz de acabar con todo su autocontrol, y eso había sido así desde que primer curso…

Notaba cómo el chico de ojos verdes temblaba de ira, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse…

-Nunca tienes bastante, ¿eh Malfoy? –terció la castaña sujetando a un iracundo Ron más que dispuesto a patear al Slytherin.

Hermione fue a decir algo más pero no pudo, pues Harry dijo con voz apenas audible:

-No... me encuentro bien… -y se desmayó.

-¡Harry! –gritaron los tres a la vez. Ron logró sujetarle antes de que se pegara un buen golpe contra el suelo, y se apresuró a quitarse su capa y tenderle sobre ella.

-¿Qué… qué le ocurre? –preguntó Draco pálido como un muerto. El labio inferior le temblaba imperceptiblemente, estaba realmente asustado. Si algo le ocurría al pelinegro por su culpa...

No le contestaron. Ya estaban muy cerca del castillo, así que simplemente Hermione le hizo levitar con un hechizo “movilicorpus” y le condujo hasta el castillo, directo a la enfermería.


	8. Las cosas sí pueden empeorar

Ron y Hermione apenas pegaron ojo en toda la noche. La ausencia de noticias acerca de Harry les volvía irremediablemente insomnes y les atacaba los nervios. La castaña fue la primera en bajar a la sala común, serían las tres de la madrugada y ya estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama. Pensó en acercarse a las cocinas a por un vaso de leche caliente, cuando una cabellera rojo fuego hizo su aparición.  
-Hola, Ron… tú tampoco has dormido nada, ¿eh? –preguntó la castaña, haciendo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.  
El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, y se sentó en el sillón favorito de Harry frente a la chimenea. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o decir. Les habían mandado a la cama sin decirles nada respecto al estado de su amigo, lo único que sabían era que estaba en una especie de coma mágico del que no acababa de despertar.  
-¡Todo es por culpa de ésa maldita serpiente, como siempre! –estalló Ron-. ¿Seguro que no le lanzó un maleficio del que no nos dimos cuenta? Tú eres la más lista de Hogwarts… ¡piensa a ver si se te ocurre algo!  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, como hacía siempre que estaba muy preocupada o nerviosa por algo.  
-Le he dado mil vueltas al asunto y lo único que se me ocurre, es que algo no marcha bien con el embarazo de Harry. Que hay algo que impide que las cosas vayan como tienen que ir, y tengo una idea al respecto. Para llegar a éste estado, sólo le veo una explicación lógica… -el pelirrojo la escuchaba atentamente. Impaciente, la instó a continuar.  
-¿Qué crees que le ocurre? ¿Se pondrá bien? –la castaña aspiró hondo.  
-Eso depende de Harry… pero Draco tendrá mucho que ver en su recuperación –previendo la reacción de su amigo le suplicó-: ¡Por favor! ¡No grites! Los demás están durmiendo… -Ron bufó, nervioso. Se levantó del sillón y recorrió la sala a grandes zancadas intentando tranquilizarse, hasta que al fin dijo:  
-Dime todo lo que sabes.  
-Bien… -suspiró la chica-. Si estoy en lo cierto, Harry está en coma porque mientras ignoraba su embarazo, el bebé se ha ido alimentando de la magia de su padre para sobrevivir. Deduzco que es un bebé muy poderoso, algo nada extraño teniendo en cuenta quién es nuestro amigo, y que Malfoy es un gran mago también… -Ron hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza, temiendo lo que Hermione diría a continuación…  
>>El caso es… -dijo la castaña frotándose las manos nerviosamente-. Que un embarazo mágico masculino siempre implica muchos riesgos… imagina el poder que tiene Harry, para haberse quedado en estado sin tomar una poción fertilizante. Creo que no se da un caso parecido desde hace más de doscientos años … -Ron soltó un silbido-. Y eso no es lo peor…  
-Dijiste antes que el hurón tiene mucho que ver en la recuperación de Harry... –preguntó el pelirrojo, recordando algo que había dicho Hermione hacía un momento-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Quiero decir –respondió la castaña casi con miedo-. Que para sobrevivir, el bebé necesita la magia de ambos padres, y sólo puede hacerse de una manera…  
Nunca las pecas habían sido tan evidentes en el rostro del muchacho como ahora, que lucía tremendamente pálido cuando comprendió lo gracioso del asunto.  
-¡Harry nunca aceptará! –exclamó, totalmente incrédulo.  
-Sabes que lo hará, Ronald. Si hay algo que él siempre ha anhelado es tener una familia y créeme, hará todo lo posible por llevar a su bebé hasta el final... aunque conlleve tener relaciones sexuales con Draco, y tener que tomar pociones fortalecedoras de su magia. Aunque esto le destruya por dentro.  
-¿No hay otra opción? –preguntó el pelirrojo con voz ahogada. La muchacha negó con la cabeza tristemente.  
-No, Ron. No la hay. Si se niega y se empeña en seguir adelante solo… Harry y los bebés pueden morir…  
-Yo no lo habría explicado mejor, Señorita Granger –dijo McGonagall apareciendo de repente y tan adusta como siempre, pegándoles un buen susto-. Obviaré el hecho de que estén levantados a éstas horas porque sé lo mucho que les preocupa su amigo. Y para su tranquilidad les diré que el señor Potter ha salido del coma, y que mañana después de clase podrán verlo –los dos chicos suspiraron a la vez, liberando la pesada carga que hasta hace un minuto oprimía sus jóvenes corazones. Ahora lucían una brillante sonrisa.  
>>Ahora váyanse a la cama e intenten dormir un rato –les ordenó la directora-. Que yo intentaré hacer lo mismo.  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
-Señor Malfoy, acompáñeme por favor –era Snape quien lo llamaba. Ron y Hermione se miraron significativamente. El demacrado rostro del Draco y sus profundas ojeras, eran evidencia clara de que tampoco el rubio había pasado una noche tranquila.  
El Slytherin estuvo desaparecido durante toda la mañana. Cuando al fin acabaron las clases se dirigieron a la enfermería pero no llegaron a entrar, se limitaron a observar impactados.  
Harry dormía apaciblemente. El saludable color rosa había vuelto a sus mejillas y una sonrisa suave iluminaba su rostro evidenciando que tenía un sueño feliz. A su lado, Draco le acariciaba con lentitud el revuelto pelo negro.  
-Haré lo que sea necesario, Harry... aunque sé que ahora me odias. Lograré que me perdones porque te amo, los amo a los dos… -susurraba Draco Malfoy, mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas-. Aunque no me quieras más a tu lado, sacaremos adelante a éste bebé, nuestro precioso bebé.  
La castaña estaba realmente conmovida. Ron también, pero intentaba disimularlo.  
-Realmente Draco no es como parece –dijo una voz tras ellos. El pelirrojo se turbó. Era Blaise. Ron soltó un bufido mostrando su desacuerdo.  
-No, si ahora va a resultar que es un angelito, y que el haber intentado jodernos la vida por siete largos años ha sido una broma. ¡No te fastidia! –refunfuñó el pelirrojo.  
-Yo no he dicho eso –dijo el guapo moreno, agarrando a Ron del brazo para alejarlo de la enfermería. Tremendamente avergonzado ante la confianza del gesto, Ron buscó desesperado la ayuda de su amiga con la mirada, pero le descolocó más aún el comprobar que ésta hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no estallar en una carcajada.  
-Por cierto, Ronald –decía el apuesto Slytherin de ojos azul celeste-. Hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo… ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por los terrenos y hablamos tranquilamente, tu y yo? –Ron volteó en busca de ayuda, pero Hermione se había esfumado. Pensó darle un puñetazo a Zabini y dejarle claro que a él nadie le mangoneaba, pero realmente sentía curiosidad por saber lo que el guapo chico tenía que decirle. Además, mil mariposas revoloteaban en la boca de su estómago provocándole cosquillas, haciéndole sentir de pronto muy feliz.  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
Harry despertó casi tres horas después. Llevaba un buen rato observando al rubio que dormía sentado aún en la silla pero con la cabeza en la cama de Harry, sin haber soltado la mano del moreno. La emoción inundó el pecho del chico de ojos esmeraldas. Se le veía tan tierno… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará allí?  
Todos los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron de golpe a su cabeza. La presencia de Draco allí sólo podía significar una cosa, que lo sabía todo y había aceptado sus condiciones, las condiciones impuestas por el propio Harry que hasta él mismo sabía eran crueles. Y no sólo para el rubio, pues el pelinegro sabía de antemano que su corazón, Gryffindor como ninguno, iba a sufrir en el proceso. Pero su parte Slytherin no podía perdonar al rubio tan fácilmente.

El día anterior cuando despertó, había tenido una interesante charla con el Director de Hogwarts, en la que éste le había hecho ver lo que tenía que hacer para la buena marcha del embarazo, y para recuperar su salud. Dumbledore le dijo sin tapujos que debía tener relaciones con Draco Malfoy con cierta frecuencia. Unas dos veces a la semana serían más que suficientes...

Hablar tan libremente de sexo no era algo que alegrara especialmente al recatado muchacho, que era muy celoso de su intimidad. Y tratar de ello con el director de Hogwarts era algo que de seguro formaría parte a partir de ahora de sus peores pesadillas. Más aún cuando se planificaba su vida sexual como quien comenta las noticias en el desayuno; decir que Harry quería que se lo tragase la tierra era decir poco… pero aún así escuchó con atención y respeto lo que Dumbledore tenía que decirle.

Cuando éste terminó, Harry aspiró hondo para tomar aire, hablando al fin.

-Bien… es algo que tengo que hacer. No me queda otro remedio si quiero salvar la vida de mi bebé. Pero yo impongo las condiciones –dijo duramente.

El director suspiró. Era algo que esperaba, pues conocía muy bien al testarudo chico que tenía delante. Aunque comprendía perfectamente su forma de actuar. Harry estaba muy dolido con Draco, y le guardaba un profundo rencor. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar sus heridas, y el viejo profesor sabía por experiencia que las heridas del alma tardaban tiempo en sanar. Sólo esperaba por el bien de ambos muchachos que fuera más pronto que tarde.

-Mis condiciones son éstas… -enumeró Harry-. Sólo tendremos sexo por el bien del bebé. Es algo que haremos como una obligación por el bien de nuestro hijo.  
>>No nos hablaremos más que lo justo y necesario. Nada de familiaridades, no somos ni siquiera amigos.

>>Si todo sale bien, cuando el bebé nazca llevará primero mi apellido. No nos casaremos ni viviremos juntos, ni tendremos más contacto que el que tenga que ver con nuestro bebé.

>>Draco podrá verle cuando quiera. No se lo negaré siempre que yo no tenga otros planes anteriores para él. Y por último, lo tendrá un mes de vacaciones en verano, una semana en navidad y otra en Pascua. No quiero que le pase ni un galeón, yo me encargo de todo lo que necesite mi niño. No quiero su asqueroso dinero, ni nada que venga de un Malfoy, no si puedo evitarlo.

>>Si... –dijo algo dudoso-. Si Malfoy acepta esto, por mí de acuerdo –terminó con una voz que no parecía la suya.

-Descansa, Harry… -el Director estaba conmovido, pues si en algo era experto era en leer entre líneas, y sabía lo mucho que sufría su muchacho y lo que le costaba actuar como lo hacía. Pero estaba en su derecho, sólo esperaba que su orgullo no se volviese contra él. Le acarició el rebelde cabello juguetonamente y fue a buscar a Draco Malfoy.


	9. Perdoname

Acostarse con Harry Potter, se había convertido en la peor pesadilla de Draco Malfoy. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado que el chico de ojos esmeraldas pudiera llegar a ser tan Slytherin, y es que se necesitaba mucha sangre fría y autocontrol, para actuar como Harry lo hacía. Una horrible duda empezaba a anidar en el corazón del príncipe de las serpientes, ¿y si Harry no fingía? Pero eso no era posible, Harry le amaba, él conocía al Gryffindor, y sabía que si no fuera así nunca habría accedido a hacer el amor con él aquella primera vez.  
Porque lo que hacían ahora no tenía nada que ver con la vez que se acostaron juntos, entonces hubo entrega y pasión por parte de ambos, fué amor en estado puro.  
Ahora en cambio Harry renegaba de sus besos, de hecho le negaba su dulce boca, se limitaba a ponerse en cuatro y esperar a que le penetrase y derramara su esencia en su interior, para acto seguido correr a la ducha como si quisiera borrar cualquier señal de que Draco lo hubiese tocado, y todo aquello dañaba al rubio hasta límites insospechados, jamás en toda su vida el Sly se había sentido tan humillado y triste, pero tampoco jamás había estado enamorado como ahora, porque sí, el rubio estaba enamorado del Gryffindor hasta las trancas, tanto que con tal de lograr que le perdonase estaba dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera.

Y Merlín sabía que lo estaba haciendo y eso a pesar de la total falta de cooperación por parte Harry que se limitaba a dejarse hacer él con sus caricias expertas, lograba llevar a su pareja hasta el orgasmo todas las veces, pues por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo el pelinegro era hipersensible al toque del rubio; aún así cuando terminaban el acto, Harry invariablemente se dirigía a la ducha como si se avergonzara de hacerlo con Draco y aquel día le hablo, una de las escasas veces que lo hacía, pues su conversación si se la podía llamar así era monosilábica, casi siempre y Draco hubiera preferido no haber tenido que escuchar nunca lo que oyó porque ahora tenía la certeza de que el chico de ojos verdes realmente le odiaba.

-Lo que hay entre tu y yo es solo sexo Malfoy, nada más que eso…- esto lo decía Harry dándole la espalda a su amante, se sentía mal al decirlo pero lo creía necesario, aún así aspiró profundamente antes de tener las fuerzas necesarias para voltearse y enfrentar la mirada gris

>> Buen sexo, no voy a negarlo pero nada más…- la desolación que vió en los ojos del rubio estuvo a punto de romper la coraza de indiferencia que se había autoimpuesto y qué tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando mantener, pero si de algo estaba convencido Harry era de que Draco no le amaba, y que hacía ésto solo por los bebés, después de todo el rubio lo había dicho ¿no? y delante de todo el colegio, que solo había sido eso para él un buen polvo y nada más… por eso ahora no entendía lo que leía en los ojos del Slytherin.  
Incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada de Draco se apresuró a entrar en el baño sin poder evitar la duda que empezaba a surgir en su corazon, cuando oyó como el Slytherin le decía con voz neutra carente de todo sentimiento.

–Tu mandas Potter…cuando nazcan los bebes todo habrá terminado entre nosotros, para siempre…- musitó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo que hizo temblar hasta los cimientos.

Harry dejó que el agua templada acariciase su cuerpo durante largo rato, en especial su espalda, aliviando un poco la tensión que sentía, y la angustia que sentía, las ganas de llorar que tenía tras escuchar las palabras del de ojos plata. Era lo que quería ¿no? Entonces….¿porqué dolía tanto?

Su embarazo era ya más que notorio estaba casi de seis meses, y ya sabía que eran dos los bebes, niño y niña. Acarició su abultado vientre con ternura dejándose llevar por la emoción al sentir una patada de uno de sus hijos.

 

-¡ Ouch…. eso dolió! ¿has sido tu Gabriel, o tu mi dulce y pequeña Lianna?

>>No, tu no- se autocontestó -. Esto es más bien cosa del bruto de tu hermanito…- se rió ante su comentario.

>> Mis dulces bebes - dijo casi en un susurro-. No permitiré jamás que nadie les dañe, me ocuparé de que sean los niños más felices del mundo, lo juro. Tendrán la infancia que yo no tuve, estoy pensando en hablar con su otro padre ¿qué les parece? quizá podamos rebajar un poco la tensión entre nosotros y dejar de comportarnos como críos.  
La inusitada y repentina actividad de sus bebes le hizo reir, era como si éstos estuviesen de acuerdo, como si le dijeran que ya era hora de que olvidara y siguiera adelante  
Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la genuína felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de Draco cuando les dieron la gran noticia, el rubio sonreía poco, lo cual era una autèntica lástima al parecer de Harry, pues se veía realmente hermoso…

flash back:

-¡Enhorabuena Sr. Potter, espera usted dos bebes niño y niña para ser exactos- le dijo una más que contenta Sra Pomfrey. Harry tenía la boca totalmente abierta por la sorpresa, y gritó emocionado cuando vió a sus nenes en la ecografía mágica que le mostraba la enfermera, estallando a continuación en un inconsolable llanto de alegría ante la noticia y al verlos por primera vez, tan sanitos y tan lindos. La nena tenía un dedito en la boca, y el nene movió su manita en un gesto espontáneo que al chico de cabello azabache se le antojó un saludo, haciéndole soltar una feliz exclamación y una carcajada, la primera en mucho tiempo…

-¡Me ha saludado…! ¡Nos ha dicho hola! ¿lo has visto Draco?- dijo dejándose llevar por la emoción, pero antes de terminar de hablar, Harry ya se había arrepentido de la familiaridad mostrada con el rubio, algo de lo que Draco se dio cuenta claramente, pues cuando el moreno se volteó a verle el padre de sus hijos salía de la enfermería sin decir nada y Harry sintió una punzada en el corazón.

“¿Sería posible que Draco…sientiese algo por él?, ¡Naaaaah….!” se dijo negando tal posibilidad, pero la duda ya se había abierto paso en su mente.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Aquella noche durante la cena Draco se sintió observado, rápidamente levantó la vista, pero Harry parecía muy concentrado en revolver la comida de su plato, sin embargo él habría jurado…, Aquel era uno de sus días malos, lo era desde la conversación con Harry pero aguantaba estoicamente sabiendo que lo merecía, que todo era por su culpa, y… aunque Draco lo llevaba bastante bien,dentro de un orden, también tenía días terribles, en los que la angustia atenazaba su alma y hoy era el peor de todos…

Blaise estaba demasiado ocupado con la “comadreja pelirroja” pues eran pareja desde hacía dos meses, algo que el rubio no entendería ni en un millón de años. Suspiró tristemente y se encaminó hacia el lago, sintiéndose completamente miserable…se sentó a la orilla del mismo apoyándose en el que fué el arbol favorito de ambos,de Harry y de él mismo y testigo mudo de muchos de sus encuentros.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar cuanto le hubiera gustado una escapada romántica con Harry a París, cenar en su restaurante favorito a la luz de las velas para celebrar lo bien que iba el embarazo y demostrarle cuánto le amaba y lo feliz y orgulloso que se sentía de él y sus bebes. Compartir con su chico la espectacular vista del Sena y los principales monumentos de la capital del amor, más espectacularmente bellos aún con la iluminación nocturna.

Decirle que le amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, y pedirle que se casara con él y vivir felices para siempre. Deseaba tantas cosas que sabía le estaban vedadas para con Harry.

¿De qué le servía todo su dinero, si no podía tener lo único que realmente había deseado tener en toda su vida? ¿De qué le servía su arrogancia ,si su maldita estupidez había arruinado su vida y la del chico que amaba?

Draco, necesitaba el perdón del chico de ojos esmeraldas para poder seguir adelante, aunque ya no le quisiera ver nunca mas, aunque nunca más fuera suyo.  
Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones de sus bellos ojos grises, dando rienda suelta a la frustración acumulada durante seis eternos meses, desde el mismo día en que Harry descubrió lo de la maldita apuesta y lo sacó de su vida.

Había lamentado cada segundo sin él, y a pesar de eso se había seguido comportando como el capullo arrogante que era hasta conseguir que el moreno le detestase.

-Harry…-musitó en un sollozo ahogado…-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras lloraba en silencio y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos…

Necesitaba un cálido abrazo que lo confortara, como hacía su madre cuando era pequeño y lo abrazaba y lo hacía sentir tan bién, como sólo había vuelto a sentirse en los brazos del moreno, cuando éste le regalaba sus besos y sus caricias, cuando veía la encantadora sonrisa de Harry, solo para él o el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda cuando lo miraba lleno de amor y… de lujuria.

Harry había ido hasta su habitación todo lo rápido que podía, pues su panza era más que relevante y le hacía verdaderamente torpe. Ese era el principal motivo de que el moreno estuviera ansioso de que nacieran sus bebes de una vez, aparte claro está de verles al fin la carita y tenerles en sus brazos y comerselos a besos, pero también porque se sentía como un completo inútil…

-¡Aquí estás…¡ - dijo cogiendo su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, cuando localizó al rubio objeto de su preocupación se tapó con ella y salió en su búsqueda, eran más de las doce de la noche y no le apetecía ni poco ni mucho que Filch le pillase…

Su conciencia no le dejaba en paz, llevaba seis meses siendo un auténtico borde con el rubio y éste jamás había dado muestras de que le importase, es más Harry se había autoconvencido de muchas cosas, todas ellas negativas respecto al rubio para protegerse de él, y poder comportarse cruelmente, algo que no iba para nada con su forma de ser, pero como el rubio parecía inmune a su rechazo había continuado con su plan, pero aquella tarde… sabía que le había hecho daño y quería ver que estaba bien, solo eso…sí, después se iría…

Pero desde luego no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró. Ver al rubio tan vulnerable, tan distinto al cruel principe de Slytherin, tan vulnerable como él mismo, le hizo ver que no eran tan distintos en el fondo.

Oír al rubio pedirle perdón de esa manera, rompió todos sus esquemas y acabó con todas sus barreras y sintiendo el dolor del chico como suyo, se quitó la capa y le abrazó, llorando con él…

Draco se sobresaltó al recibir el cálido abrazo, y levantó la cabeza bruscamente, para su gran sorpresa, su Harry estaba ahí y le abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello besándole suavemente en el pelo, y no estaba soñando…

-¡ Harry!- gritó sin acabar aún de creérseo del todo

>>¡Perdóname por favor, siento haber sido tan imbecil! lamento tanto todo lo que dije, todo lo que hice…- Harry le limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y le besaba de nuevo, esta vez en la mejilla mientras le sonreía dulcemente, como antes de que nada sucediera, feliz de estar así con él.

Draco miró sus ojos y vió la esperanza brillar de nuevo en los ojos esmeralda y supo que el salvador del mundo mágico había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Buscó desesperado aquella boca tan anhelada, perdiéndose en ella que le recibía dulcemente, gustosa... Harry le correspondía entregando una vez más su alma en un beso, igual que la primera vez.


	10. Y ahora qué?

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?- preguntó Draco inquieto

-¿Qué va a pasar con qué?- inquirió Harry, haciéndose el inocente. Draco bufó exasperado

-¡Con nosotros claro! ¿Qué somos ahora? Porque…yo te quiero ¡Diablos!...-hubo un silencio incómodo que el rubio rompió de nuevo a decir

-¡Casemonos!¡Cásate conmigo Harry!

El moreno le miró como si Draco se hubiera vuelto loco

-¡No hablas en serio…!¿Acaso estás chiflado? ¡Tenemos diecisiete años, por Merlín!- gimió Harry exasperado.

Bastante lío era estar embarazado de gemelos siendo apenas un crío… Era sólo un adolescente hormonal, pero claro… Él era Harry Potter, el dichoso niño que vivió. Su vida no era precisamente normal. Nunca lo había sido de hecho Aspiró hondo antes de decir:

-Draco, si algo tengo claro en mi vida es que te amo con toda mi alma, tanto o más que a los bebés que llevo en mi vientre y que ahora mismo son mi mayor ilusión, y sé que también la tuya. No es que no quiera casarme contigo, pero mírate y mírame, somos apenas unos niños.

Fue hacia el rubio, le abrazó y le besó en los labios… un simple beso de mariposa.

>> Creo que debemos empezar a ser responsables, tenemos dos personitas muy importantes en las que pensar, y creo que… tenemos que hacer las cosas bien  
Tomó aire nuevamente, al ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño y sus ojos grises reflejaban su desilusión.

-No me malinterpretes Draco- se apresuró a aclarar-. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, pero…también quiero una relación de verdad- dijo ruborizándose.

>>Quiero que me cortejes, me hace ilusión… ya ves- dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro-. Quiero tener un noviazgo de verdad, como todas las parejas y… si todo sale bien… nos casaremos.

>>También tenemos que convencer a mucha gente que nos quiere, de que lo nuestro es auténtico. Tu eres un Malfoy y yo un Potter, no creo que a tus padres les haga mucha gracia enterarse de que somos pareja, ya sabes …son defensores de la pureza de sangre y todas esas cosas. Exactamente como tu hasta hace bien poco- Ironizó para hacerle rabiar. Draco se limitó a hacer un mohín de disgusto.

>>En cuanto a mis amigos…Bueno están muy resentidos contigo después de todo lo que pasó. Hermione es más comprensiva…Ron es otra historia. Te detesta y tu a él, pero sé que te terminará aceptando…por mí principalmente, claro -dijo burlón mientras Draco hacía una mueca. Harry imaginó lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su rubio en ese mismo instante. A Draco le importaba una soberana mierda lo que opinase Weasley, esos dos jamás se llevarían bien era un hecho.

\- Además- continuó diciendo el moreno- seguro que tu familia no sabe nada de que vamos a ser padres ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, no te equivocas- Se apresuró a contestar el rubio- yo diría que en casi nada…Ahora te explico lo que quiero decir con casi nada... Harry

>>Tienes razón, ellos aún no lo saben, pero…no les tengo ningún miedo. Si no se lo dije es porque tal y como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, mi padre hubiese reclamado a los bebes nada más nacer éstos, alegando que no estabas capacitado para cuidar de ellos y no sé cuantas cosas más…Yo no podía permitir que te hiceran eso…

Harry había palidecido considerablemente. no había pensado siquiera en semejante posibilidad.

-Pero…pero soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico – refutó Harry -¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

-Creeme…mi padre lo haría…Tiene muchas influencias. Tu no le conoces como yo- dijo tristemente- Es capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, por eso es necesario que nos casemos, Harry. Es cierto que somos jóvenes y sé que habrá dificultades, pero lo superaremos…Por favor…confía en mí. Dime que sí.

-Tu familia nunca me aceptará…- apuntó el de ojos verdes con pesar.

\- Si no te aceptan peor para ellos, no les necesito para nada- expresó el rubio con rabia-. Tengo mi propia fortuna, herencia de mis abuelos. El dinero no sería ningún problema Harry. Nadie va a impedir que esté contigo ahora que sé que me amas- Acabó diciendo con determinación en su mirada gris.  
Harry sonrió suavemente…

–Está bien, lo pensaré, pero que sepas que yo no soy pobre precisamente, Drakito- dijo con rentintín -Mis padres me dejaron galeones suficientes, y además cuento con la fortuna de Sirius…No me importa el dinero,me importas tu y si no queda más remedio me casaré contigo Draco, aunque me gustaría que todo fuera de otro modo- Sus ojos reflejaban las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer.

>> No permitiré que Lucius Malfoy interfiera en mi vida, y menos aún en las de mis hijos…Si nos casamos nos iremos lejos de ellos. Ya he sufrido bastante, quiero tener mi propia vida y mi propia familia, tener una vida normal por primera vez y nadie me va a impedir conseguirlo.- Harry sonrió tristemente, y Draco le abrazó, besándole en el revuelto cabello azabache.

-Será como tu quieras Harry, te daré la vida que siempre mereciste tener…Es una promesa- dijo con tal covicción en su voz que Harry, nuevamente se emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Su estado le hacía estar especialmente emocional y lloraba por nada, aunque ahora sí tenía un verdadero motivo para hacerlo…¡Era tan feliz…!

\- A ver… – preguntó Harry, cambiando bruscamente de tema intentando que el rubio no se diera cuenta del impacto que habían tenido sus palabras en su corazón.

-¿Qué querías hacer cuando salieses de Hogwarts? Yo siempre quise jugar al quidditch profesionalmente, aunque también me gustaría ser Auror…He renunciado a muchas cosas a lo largo de mi corta vida. No me gustaría renunciar a realizarme profesionalmente también…

Draco sonrió, entendiendo el punto de su pareja.

-Harry, serás lo que quieras ser…Si lo dices por los bebés…nos turnaremos, haremos lo que sea preciso,contrataremos a alguien que los cuide, lo que haga falta, pero no permitiré que renuncies a tus sueños…

-Yo también tengo sueños y quiero cumplirlos- Admitió Draco- pensé ser Auror, pero… se me dan muy bien las Pociones. Me gusta mucho elaborarlas, experimentar, mezclar los ingredientes…- dijo con aire soñador.

– ¿No estaremos siendo egoístas al desear seguir estudiando?- preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa -.Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan un hogar feliz y estable, algo que yo nunca tuve…y no sé si…

\- Lo tendrán igualmente…No tengas miedo por eso amor. ¿No crees que ellos serán más felices si nosotros lo somos también?- preguntó Draco acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

\- Si…-admitió el de ojos verdes, sonriendo dulcemente, mientras se acariciaba el vientre…-supongo que tienes razón, es sólo que... Te quiero para toda la vida Draco Malfoy…Para toda la vida…- repitió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Haremos las cosas bien…te lo prometo. Yo también te quiero conmigo el resto de mi vida Harry Potter y hacerte el amor cada noche, hasta quedar extenuados- Dijo antes de lanzarse a besarle apasionada y ferozmente…

Tan entretenidos estaban en su caricia que no se percataron de que alguien se acercaba hasta que la luz de la varita les iluminó. Era Ron Weasley y su expresión no era precisamente feliz.

-Estaba preocupado por ti…son casi las doce de la noche y…Bueno… ya veo que no corres ningún peligro. Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Harry. Esa serpiente- dijo señalando a Draco con su varita- ya te hizo daño una vez ¡Como puedes confiar en él después de lo que te hizo?-gritó mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas hacia el castillo  
-Ron…por favor espera…-exclamó Harry intentando seguirle. El pelirrojo volteó:

-¿Qué vas a decirme Harry…? ¿Qué le amas? Eso ya lo sé ¡Maldición!- dijo dando una fuerte patada en el suelo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y puso su varita en el pecho del rubio.

-¡Te lo advierto Draco Malfoy si vuelves a hacerle daño, te descuartizaré, te lo juro!. ¡No lo olvides!- Draco fue a responderle, pero la mirada que Harry le envió le detuvo… y simplemente carraspeó y tragó duro.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Weasley, pero Harry y yo vamos a estar juntos te guste o no. Así que más te vale asumirlo. De hecho…¡Díselo Harry!  
-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó Ron temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Esteeeeee!verás Ron. Draco y yo vamos a casarnos.  
“¡¡Plooof!!”… fue el último sonido que se oyó. Ron Weasley se había desmayado.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

-¿Acaso te volviste total y completamente loco?- Bramaba Lucius Malfoy. Su hijo, su único hijo decía que se casaba sin haber terminado aún el colegio y nada menos que con un mediasangre, y no cualquier mediasangre, no. Tenía que ser el mismísmo Harry Potter.

>>¿Jamás! ¿oyes Draco? Jamás permitiré que te cases con él.- Narcisa aguardaba a prudente distancia, pálida como una muerta, retorciéndose las manos sin cesar  
-¡Draco, hijo, recapacita….!- acertó a decir la mujer, pero Draco ya se había levantado para irse.

-Harry está embarazado de siete meses…¡vamos a ser los felices padres de dos mellizos, niño y niña! Os lo digo, para que sepáis que vais a ser abuelos. Depende de vosotros el querer ejercer como tales o no…

-¿Y como sabes que son tuyos?- gritó Lucius Malfoy.

-Padre…¡eres realmente despreciable, al sugerir algo así! Amo a Harry y voy a casarme con él, con sin tu consentimiento.

-¡Estás desheredado! ¿Me oyes? ¡No se te ocurra volver por aquí- Draco tragó saliva dolorosamente. Le dolía la aptitud de su padre, pero Lucius nunca cambiaría. Aguantandose las ganas de llorar dijo finalmente.

-No te preocupes padre, no volverás a verme, si puedo evitarlo- Fue hacia su madre que le abrazó llorosa. La besó cariñosamente en la mejila mientras musitaba  
-Estaré bien, mamá no te preocupes…- Y se apresuró a salir de la casa, mientras su madre sollozaba desesperada.


	11. Mi niño Gabriel

Llevaba meses esperando... y ahora por fin su venganza iba a hacerse realidad. La noticia ocupaba la primera plana de “El Profeta”. El nacimiento de los bebés había tenido lugar el día anterior en un parto por cesárea.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan humillado como en ése momento. Ahora todo el mundo mágico sabía que él, Lucius Malfoy, el mayor defensor de los sangre pura, era abuelo de dos mestizos. Pero eso no iba a quedar así… Haría llorar lágrimas de sangre a la pareja. Su hijo y Harry Potter pagarían muy caro el haberse atrevido a desafiarle.

Fue fácil con la poción multijugos. En unos instantes tenía la misma apariencia que su hijo. Una vez dentro de San Mungo, no le costó mucho averiguar dónde se encontraban Potter y los bebés. Sabía que Draco no se encontraba allí. Había esperado hasta verle salir… seguramente había ido a casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y volvería enseguida. No dejaba solo al bastardo de Potter más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Actuó con rapidez, tenía que hacerlo o todo se iría al garete. El silencio reinaba dentro de la habitación. Potter estaba profundamente dormido y parecía que los bebés también, cada cual en su cunita.

Se acercó para observarlos con atención. La niña era igual que Potter: su pelo era negro como el tizón y liso y suave como el de Draco, pero en lo demás era idéntica al chico de la cicatriz… hasta en los ojos. Lo descubrió cuando la nena se revolvió nerviosa y le miró sin ver, con sus pupilas de aquel color único.

El niño era igual que Draco cuando nació: la misma piel que parecía de porcelana, idéntica pelusilla rubia en la cabeza y la misma boquita pequeña y perfecta. Cogió al niño en sus brazos y se autoconvenció de que la sangre y los genes de Potter se los había llevado todos la niña. Pues que se quedase con ella. Él había perdido a su hijo por culpa del bastardo de Potter, ahora él se quedaría con el bebé, era lo justo. Ya tenía un nuevo heredero, no les encontrarían jamás…

De pronto Lianna empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas y Malfoy se desapareció. Para entonces, Harry ya había saltado de su cama y vio apenas cómo alguien se desaparecía pero no pudo reconocerle, todo fue demasiado rápido. Con un horrible presentimiento y a duras penas, pues los puntos de la reciente cesárea aún le tiraban, dolorosos, se dirigió todo lo rápido que pudo a ver a sus bebés. Y su estremecedor lamento removió hasta los cimientos del Hospital.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Draco Malfoy bajaba del ascensor en ése mismo instante y el desgarrador grito de Harry le taladró los oídos y el corazón. Corrió hacia la habitación con el alma en la garganta y cuando traspasó el umbral de la puerta se encontró con la más lastimosa imagen que había visto en su vida:

Harry estaba de rodillas en el suelo y sujetaba a su hijita contra su pecho, apretándola tanto que le estaba haciendo daño, algo que se evidenciaba en el molesto lamento de la bebé. Dos Medimagos ayudados por tres enfermeros trataban de hacer entrar en razón al moreno, intentando llevarlo a la cama de nuevo para poder sedarlo, pues el chico se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí y su magia se estaba descontrolando.

El cristal de la ventana estalló en mil pedazos y Draco sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía, abrazando a Harry que sollozaba sin consuelo; para lograrlo empujó rudamente a dos de los enfermeros que no lo dejaban llegar hasta su pareja.

—¡Mi niño! ¡Mi bebé! —sollozaba el moreno, aferrándose al cuerpo de Draco con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Draco, se han llevado a nuestro bebé! ¡Han secuestrado a nuestro Gabriel! Ve por él, tráelo de vuelta... mi amor por favor... ¡Necesito a mi hijo! —gritó el de ojos verdes, desconsolado.

Al escuchar la desesperada súplica de Harry, el rubio se desmoralizó como jamás antes en toda su vida. Estaba realmente aterrado… Su bebé había desaparecido y parecía que Harry iba a perder la razón. Llevó a su chico hasta la cama aguantando sus propias ganas de llorar, gritar y maldecir y le quitó a la pequeña, que seguía llorando asustada; la besó y la arrulló contra sí, mientras Harry fijaba la mirada en un punto perdido sin dejar de llorar.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas, al que habían sedado fuertemente, logró dormir al fin en un sueño lleno de sobresaltos y lágrimas, producto de la zozobra que ni los fuertes sedantes lograban calmar.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

—Ha sido él, ha sido mi padre haciéndose pasar por mí —confirmaba un derrotado Draco al Director de Hogwarts—. Ha sido culpa mía... no debí dejarlo solo ni un instante. Debí prever que mi padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, que intentaría algo, pero no hice nada... ¡Nada! —gimió, mientras la tensión y angustia que llevaba guardadas salían finalmente en forma de ardientes lágrimas que intentó ocultar tapando su cara con ambas manos.

—Lucius se volvió loco —masculló Severus Snape—. Se llevó al niño porque es igual a ti. Por Merlín, sois idénticos como la pequeña lo es a Potter.

—Se llama Harry, por favor Severus… —rogó el Director de Hogwarts a su Profesor de Pociones, que ni siquiera en momentos como éste podía disimular su animadversión hacia el chico de ojos verdes.

—Sé que los chicos se aman, Albus, pero aún me cuesta… han sido demasiados años detestando a ese... “rompe reglas” —refiriéndose a la pareja de su ahijado. Pero dejó ése pensamiento a un lado al recordar la situación actual—. Pero tienes razón. Nadie merece algo así y... Harry... menos que nadie. ¡No sé qué diablos tiene Lucius en la cabeza! Secuestrar a su propio nieto… realmente ése hombre se volvió loco.

—Sí, Severus… y eso es lo que realmente me da miedo, no saber qué propósitos tiene —admitió el mago de barba blanca—. Al menos sabemos que no ha abandonado Inglaterra. Todo el Ministerio de Magia está tras sus pasos, confío en que den pronto con él.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

A dos meses del secuestro del pequeño aún no había rastro de él, ni de los Malfoy. Parecía habérselos tragado la tierra. Los chicos se habían trasladado a vivir a Grimmauld Place, donde habían acondicionado solamente un par de habitaciones: una para ellos y otra para los bebés. Tenían planes de comprar su propia casa, pero todo había quedado en suspenso tras la desaparición de Gabriel.

La sonrisa de Harry parecía haberse esfumado para siempre de su boca y de sus ojos, y lo mismo le pasaba a Draco. No hablaban de ello, era demasiado duro para ambos pensar que nunca más volverían a ver al niño. Al menos les tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que el bebé estaba bien, al cuidado de su abuelo paterno. Rezaban cada día porque en realidad así fuera, y Gabriel estuviese sanito y con vida en alguna parte del país.

Los muchachos esperaban alguna noticia alentadora al respecto, pero nada… Draco había movido cielo y tierra, contactando a todos y cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros Slytherin’s y con todos los amigos y conocidos de sus padres, pero nadie parecía saber nada. Y si lo sabían, desde luego no pensaban decírselo. Todos conocían cómo se las gastaba el patriarca de los Malfoy y nadie quería tener problemas con él.

Fue Blaise Zabini quien finalmente vino a aportar algo de luz al asunto. Era el único amigo que Draco tenía y en cuanto oyó los rumores se apresuró a ir a contárselos al rubio de ojos grises.

—Se lo oí comentar a Crabbe y a Goyle en una de las reuniones que tuvimos en su casa ayer —sus padres se llevaban muy bien aún a pesar suyo, pues ése par de trolls y él nunca habían tenido demasiado que ver—. Sospeché cuando los vi apartados del resto y comentando en voz baja, su aptitud me mosqueó y me escondí para escuchar lo que decían.

>>Por lo visto los tiene escondidos en el sótano de la Mansión Goyle, al niño y a tu madre, Draco. Narcisa se negó en redondo a sus propósitos y la encerró con el bebé. Es ella quien se ocupa de Gabriel, así que por ese lado podéis estar tranquilos, tu madre no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con fuerza renovada y por primera vez el color volvió a sus mejillas. Besó dulcemente a la nena que tenía en brazos y le dijo al oído:

—La espera ha terminado, mi niña. Pronto.. muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo toda la familia… ya lo verás…

A Draco se le encogió el estómago al oír las palabras de su pareja. Ojalá fuese todo tan fácil.

—Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore, Harry. Él sabrá lo que hay que hacer… será mejor que los Aurores se encarguen de todo —dijo el rubio sensatamente.

—¡Ni sueñes que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados ahora que sé donde se encuentra mi hijo, Draco! Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero yo iré a buscar a Gabriel. Llevo demasiado tiempo echándole de menos… ¡Necesito a mi bebé! —su voz se quebró y Draco corrió a abrazarle.

Le habían dolido las palabras de Harry, pero entendía que eran producto del dolor y no quiso darles mayor importancia. Ambos habían sufrido mucho, y aunque él lo sentía tanto como su pareja, Harry exteriorizaba más lo que sentía que él, que no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos. Sólo se permitía mostrarse como era con su familia y amigos, nunca en público, como un buen Slytherin.

La Mansión Goyle fue rodeada por los Aurores. Pero había que hacer las cosas bien, no querían causar más estragos de los necesarios, y querían al bebé y Narcisa con vida y sin sufrir el menor daño. Harry se moría por intervenir pero le convencieron para que esperase fuera y no complicase más las cosas. Los Aurores se encargarían de todo.  
La espera se hizo angustiosa. Llevaban sólo veinte minutos esperando, pero la incertidumbre ante lo que estaba pasando entre las cuatro paredes de aquella Mansión atenazaba el corazón de Harry y Draco, que permanecían abrazados por la cintura, esperando el desenlace.

Cuando uno de los Aurores apareció con el bebé en brazos ambos corrieron felices hacia él. Harry llegó primero y con manos temblorosas cogió a Gabriel. ¡Por fin lo tenía nuevamente en sus brazos! El bebé lo miraba con sus ojos gris plata, igualitos a los de Draco, su magia reconociendo inmediatamente a su progenitor. Sonrió feliz mientras su papi Harry le besaba en la sonrosada mejilla.

Como si supiera que todo estaba en el mejor de los mundos, el bebé se durmió con un suspirito, mientras sus padres le miraban aún sin atreverse a creer que aquella pesadilla hubiese terminado finalmente. Su hijito estaba nuevamente con su familia, en el lugar donde más le amaban.

Narcisa apareció poco después acompañada por dos Aurores. Se la veía muy desmejorada, y Draco rogó porque no estuviese enferma. El chico corrió a abrazar a su madre, que lo recibió llorosa.

—¡Lo lamento tanto, hijo! ¡Intenté hacerle cambiar de opinión pero me encerró con el bebé! Está loco, Draco… —afirmó, consternada mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

—Tranquila, madre. Ya pensaremos en eso más tarde. ¿Le han cogido? —preguntó no sin temor.

—No. Él no se encontraba en la casa… temo su reacción cuando se entere. ¡Nos matará a todos!

—No se preocupe, señora Malfoy —dijo Harry pasándole el bebé a Draco para abrazar a su futura suegra—. Lucius no hará daño a nadie más, se lo aseguro. Gracias Narcisa, por cuidar tan bien de mi hijo… de nuestro hijo —concluyó sin soltar su abrazo. La mujer sollozó, agradecida.

—Gracias Harry, por darme un nieto tan bueno y hermoso. Físicamente es como Draco, pero creo que en el carácter se parece a ti, es un niño muy bueno. Draco no me dejaba dormir bien ni una noche, Gabriel es todo lo contrario…

—Sí, creo que el carácter de Draco lo ha heredado Lianna —se burló Harry mientras se alejaban del lugar y Draco hacía una graciosa mueca de disconformidad.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Estoy deseando conocer a mi preciosa nieta! —exclamó la bella mujer.

—Es igual que Harry, madre —terció Draco.

—Menos en el carácter cariño… ahí es desde luego hija tuya —se burló de nuevo el de ojos esmeraldas. Al recuperar a su bebé había recuperado también la sonrisa y las ganas de vivir.


	12. Empezando una nueva vida

—Hola padre… ¿Cómo has estado? —Draco estaba tranquilamente sentado en un cómodo sillón de cuero negro, en el amplio y acogedor salón de la Mansión Goyle, jugueteando con su varita que deslizaba con destreza entre sus dedos. Lucius palideció considerablemente.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? —bramó, sacando su varita rápidamente.

—Guárdela señor Malfoy... no me obligue a lanzarle una maldición —Lucius se tensó al sentir que la varita de Harry se clavaba en su nuca.

—¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita…? —ironizó Lucius.

—Estamos al corriente de todo, padre —comenzó Draco con voz helada—, así que no te molestes en disimular. Nos arrebataste a nuestro hijo y retuviste a mi madre contra su voluntad y además le exigiste cuidarlo... ¿Cómo has sido capaz? ¿Acaso perdiste el juicio completamente?

—¡Me desafiasteis! Primero tú y luego tu madre. Mi único hijo y se encapricha de un... media sangre. Pero el niño no tiene nada de Potter, gracias a Merlín es un Malfoy… es igualito a ti cuando tenías su edad.

—Es mi hijo, Lucius. Por mucho que te pese, Gabriel es tan Potter como Malfoy —dijo Harry con ira contenida. Deseaba mandarle un crucio al padre de su novio por ser tan infame—. Igual que Lianna. Vas a pagar muy caro haberte atrevido a secuestrar a mi bebé —masculló entre dientes.

—¡Jamás os lo devolveré! —exclamó exasperado sin entender lo que le estaban diciendo, así que Draco resolvió ser más directo:

—Mi madre escapó, padre. La subestimaste. Ella y el bebé están a salvo y lejos de tu alcance. Irás a Azkaban y francamente no es lo que deseo para ti pero tampoco puedo decir que lo lamente. Es lo que te has buscado —dijo Draco con frialdad—. Harry se tomó muchas molestias para que te declararan héroe y recuperar de ese modo nuestros privilegios después de la guerra... y se lo pagas así…

—Os salvé la vida, a ambos. ¿Lo habéis olvidado? —escupió con desprecio el patriarca de los Malfoy.

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron fugazmente la mirada. Finalmente fue Harry quién habló.

—No lo he olvidado, Lucius. De hecho quise devolverle el favor de ésa manera, aunque creo que un acto como el suyo no se paga con nada. Soy consciente de que le debo la vida, pero eso no le da el derecho de robarme a mi hijo.

—Siempre defendí la pureza de sangre. ¡Nuestra familia es de las más antiguas! ¡De las mejores familias de Magos! No quería que eso cambiase. ¿Era tanto pedir que mi hijo… mi único hijo se uniera a un sangre pura igual a él? —gritó desesperado el mayor de los Malfoy.

—Eres patético, padre. Te pasas media vida siguiendo los dictados del Lord Oscuro, un sangre mezclada al fin y al cabo, pero luego no admites a mi pareja.

—¡No es lo mismo! Mi familia… —empezó Lucius de nuevo, pero Draco no lo dejó continuar.

—Sinceramente padre —dijo Draco con gran tristeza—, tú ya no tienes familia. Te has encargado de destruir todo aquello que decías te importaba tanto. Madre no quiere volver a verte y la verdad… yo tampoco.

—¡Sigo siendo tu padre! Eres un Malfoy, y eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca, Draco. Es mi sangre la que corre por tus venas —dijo con arrogancia—. Me alié con el Señor Oscuro porque él defendía los mismos ideales de pureza de sangre que yo, aunque siempre supe lo que era en realidad —murmuró con desprecio—. Y siempre me repelió por ello. Le usé para lograr mis propósitos, hasta que entendí que perderíamos esta guerra, entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer…

—Matarle. Mejor dicho, darme la oportunidad de hacerlo a mí… —dijo Harry en voz baja, realmente asqueado.

Draco sentía que el estómago se le revolvía por momentos ante la confesión de su padre. Iba a decir algo cuando Harry se le adelantó.

>>Me alegro mucho que haya sido tan claro, señor Malfoy, porque ahora sí siento que no le debo nada. Usted me utilizó, nos usó a todos a su conveniencia… No sé que pensarás tú, Draco, pero prefiero que mis hijos no tengan abuelo a que tengan uno como tu padre… —concluyó con voz glacial el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Pienso… que ahora no tengo ningún reparo para que el Wizengamot juzgue tus acciones padre, y francamente… espero que te pudras en Azkabán.

—¡Soy tu padre, Draco! ¡Lo hice por tu bien! —dijo Lucius, desesperado.

—Es cierto que sigues siendo mi padre, pero ya no te reconozco como tal. No te importa nadie que no seas tú… el gran Lucius Malfoy. ¿De que te sirven ahora tus grandes ideales cuando estás completamente solo? —Draco hacía ímprobos esfuerzos para mantener su estoicismo. No quería llorar, pero se sentía terriblemente traicionado por su padre y quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

>>Secuestraste a mi hijo, espero que pagues caro cada lágrima que Harry soltó por tu culpa y cada minuto de angustia que nos has hecho pasar.

—Draco yo te maldig…. —intentó decir Lucius, pero no lo logró.

—¡Silencius! —exclamó Harry.  
—¡Incarcerus! —musitó Draco con pesadumbre. Tomó a su pareja y a su padre mientras exclamaba—: ¡Prisión de Azkabán!

Harry observaba al rubio mientras éste a su vez veía con tristeza como se llevaban a su padre.

—Lo siento tanto, Draco —musitó—. Es tu padre… pero no puedo perdonarle lo que nos hizo. Aún así espero que recapacite y cuando salga, las cosas sean diferentes.

—Él nunca cambiará, Harry y… lamento decirlo pero confío que no salga en mucho tiempo. Es un Malfoy, no olvida ni perdona…

Harry lo abrazó y Draco lo besó con ternura en los labios antes de volver a desaparecerse rumbo al ministerio de magia.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

La boda se celebró tres meses después en Malfoy Manor. Narcisa no permitió ninguna objeción al respecto, era la boda de su único hijo y la mujer disfrutó muchísimo preparándolo todo. Aunque Harry refunfuñó un poco al principio pues odiaba tanto jaleo, acabó cediendo al ver tan feliz a su suegra y decidió dejarla encargarse de todo.  
Narcisa había recuperado su autoestima y volvía a ser la mujer alegre y segura de sí misma que era antes de casarse con Lucius Malfoy.

—Estás muy guapo Draco —exclamó sinceramente cuando el rubio apareció con su túnica de ceremonia color marfil adornada con fino hilo de oro en el cuello y las mangas, que ella misma le había regalado—. ¿Y mi preciosa nieta?

La bebé rió feliz cuando Narcisa la cogió en sus brazos. Lucía muy linda con un trajecito especial para la ocasión, blanco con adornos en rosa. Gabriel, que llegaba en ése mismo instante en brazos de Hermione Granger, vestía un trajecito muy parecido al de su hermana pero con dibujos en azul. Los mellizos estaban muy elegantes para la ocasión, como mandaban los cánones.

Pero si alguien estaba imponente, ése era Harry, que con una hermosa túnica verde agua con bordados en hilo de plata, rivalizaba en elegancia con su pareja. Los ojos esmeralda brillaban como nunca al tiempo que se ruborizaba, al percatarse de la mirada que le enviaba su pareja. Los ojos grises le mandaban un claro y caliente mensaje de hacerle muchas cosas malas una vez se encontrasen a solas en su dormitorio…

Harry cogió a Gabriel y Draco hizo lo mismo con Liana. Sosteniendo cada uno en un brazo a un bebé, y tomados firmemente de la mano se sonreían con complicidad mientras avanzaban con paso firme hacia el altar. Dumbledore, que también lucía sus mejores galas para la ocasión, estaba radiante y sus ojos azules sonreían divertidos. Estaba encantado de ser él quien uniese a la pareja y su alegría era ciertamente contagiosa.

Hermione estaba aún más guapa que en el baile de cuarto curso. Ron miraba embobado a su amiga, tanto, que al pasar por su lado su hermano Fred le pasó un pañuelo. Entonces bajó de su nube y se percató de la mirada asesina que le enviaba Blaise, su pareja, y se apresuró a acercarse a él y tomarlo posesivamente de la cintura. El gesto de Zabini se suavizó de inmediato. Hermione rodó los ojos y se alisó la falda del vestido, mientras le dedicaba una cómplice sonrisa a su pareja desde hacía un par de meses: Fred Weasley.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

—¡Draco… por favor, espera! —Harry soltó una carcajada nerviosa—. ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! —suspiró entre risas. Pero el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, y tenía verdaderos deseos de hacer el amor a su chico hasta caer extenuado.

Estaba empezando a desnudar a su recién estrenado esposo y quería que aquella noche fuese muy larga y también muy especial. Después de todo, era su noche de bodas… Su luna de miel, y los niños estaban con la abuela. No podían desaprovechar la ocasión.

El rubio se moría de ganas de que acabara la boda y el posterior banquete para poder activar el trasladador que los llevaría a aquella isla paradisíaca donde se encontraban ahora mismo, y que sería en exclusiva suya durante quince días. Tendría el privilegio de que Harry fuera sólo suyo durante dos largas semanas y lo iba a disfrutar ¡Por Merlín que sí!  
Lo empujó suavemente hasta la cama sin dejar de besarlo, sin romper el contacto visual… los ojos grises bucearon en los verdes, que se perdieron a su vez en los de Draco, ya oscurecidos por la lujuria.

Harry correspondía al beso con toda su alma mientras sus manos masajeaban las firmes nalgas de su esposo por encima de la fina tela del pantalón. El de ojos verdes tampoco quería perderse nada del exquisito cuerpo del rubio.

Draco era realmente guapo y mientras le quitaba la camisa, Harry no podía dejar de admirarse ante aquel cuerpo aún adolescente, pero que ya era bellísimo y prometía serlo mucho más aún en el futuro, cuando alcanzase la madurez.

Se levantó y se puso de pie ante su pareja besándole en el cuello con deleite, recreándose en el lóbulo de su oreja hasta hacer suspirar al rubio.

—No, Draco —dijo deteniendo el avance del rubio—. Me toca a mí, sólo déjame hacer. Tenemos tiempo, ahora me toca a mí hacerte disfrutar… —lo besó de nuevo impidiéndole responder, recorrió dulcemente cada uno de los ángulos de la boca amada para terminar mordisqueando y succionando su labio inferior en un gesto que sabía encantaba a su pareja.

Harry continuó bajando muy despacio, saboreando su torso con su traviesa lengua, entreteniéndose en los rosados pezones que mordisqueó con deleite. El rubio se mordía el labio para no gritar, pero sin dejar de observar a Harry recorriendo su cuerpo. Era la imagen más sensual que había visto jamás.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó cuando la boca del moreno se apoderó de su erección, recorriéndola entera con la lengua desde el glande hasta los testículos, los cuales se metió en la boca uno por uno saboreándolos a placer para volver a subir de nuevo hasta la rosada punta del pene de su esposo.

Harry succionó fuerte haciéndolo gemir y lo acarició mansamente con su cálida lengua antes de tragárselo enterito. Draco no aguantó un minuto más, le empujó suavemente hasta el lecho y se colocó a horcajadas sobre el moreno besándole con fuerza y ardor mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón.

Se separó un instante para acabar de quitarle el resto de la ropa, y le separó las piernas… Harry gimió de anticipación ante lo que se avecinaba, cuando el rubio le volteó y se perdió entre sus nalgas. Las masajeó, beso y acarició durante largo rato, a continuación las mordió suave y sin embargo lo bastante fuerte como para hacer gemir al moreno.

A Harry le encantaba cuando Draco le hacía aquello y de ésa manera. Notó cómo le separaba las nalgas y la cálida lengua de su amante se perdía entre ellas, adentrándose en su interior todo lo que podía. El de ojos esmeraldas gemía bajito pero de forma incontrolable… cuando el rubio consideró que su pareja estaba preparada le cogió por la cintura instándole a arrodillarse y empezó a lubricarle para introducir a continuación uno de sus dedos en su interior…

Cuando hubo metido tres dedos en el interior del moreno introdujo su pene suavemente entre las aterciopeladas paredes del interior de Harry, que le daba la bienvenida cálidamente.

No había lugar mejor en el mundo que aquel, pensaba convencido el rubio mientras se inclinaba sobre su pareja, que había volteado la cara para besarle apasionadamente una vez más. Empezó a entrar y salir suavemente al principio y cada vez más rápido, intentando tocar la próstata del moreno cada vez.

Ambos gemían y suspiraban mientras se fundían una vez más en un rito de amor, de entrega y pasión. Poco después, terminaban con sus jadeantes cuerpos abrazados tras el genial orgasmo, totalmente extenuados por su intensidad. Ambos sabían que sería cosa de unos minutos hasta recuperar fuerzas de nuevo… y volver a amarse, a hacerse uno sólo. Y eso sólo era el comienzo, tenían el resto de sus vidas para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.


End file.
